Dragones, historia de un furia nocturna
by black widow Hikari
Summary: Semi-AU. Hace 7 años la Muerte Verde separó a los hermanos Hipo y Chimuelo, por lo que Hipo vive como humano en Berk sin recuerdos, pero todo cambia cuando atrapa al furia nocturna. Ahora Hipo deberá aprender a ser un dragón de nuevo, reunir un ejercito, asesinar a la Muerte Roja y la Muerte Verde y salvar a los dragones antes de los vikingos lleguen a la isla y destruyan todo
1. capítulo 1

Este es un fic de "como entrenar a tu dragón" aunque es un semi AU, las partes que se parezcan a la película serán omitidas o resumidas pues ustedes ya las conocen bien y no quiero aburrirlos, será un fic HipoxAstrid, y en cuanto a los nombres usaré tanto los de inglés como español por motivos de fonética (algunos suenan mejor en otro idioma), además este fic ya está TERMINADO (así que no lo abandonare ni tendrán que esperar mucho) y TIENE UNA CONTINUACIÓN basada en la segunda película y la serie, así que si los enamora tienen esta historia para rato, no creo que haga una continuación de la tercera porque ya sería demasiado.

Además como es más largo me tome el tiempo de mostrar aún más la terrible vida que tenía Hipo en la aldea y como este era ignorado, también contaré su pasado con Chimuelo y los otros dragones. Mi plan inicial era hacer que Estoico fuera malo pero después de ver la segunda película no pude así que lo deje en un término medio, tendrá su redención no se preocupen.

¿Por cierto ya vieron la tercera película? Esta hermosa, siento que cerré un ciclo muy importante, el final de las aventuras de Chimuelo, al menos con Dreamworks porque conmigo tienen para rato.

Sin más los dejo leer este trabajo esperando que sea de su agrado y sepan que la película no es mía y solo escribo este fanfic para mi propia satisfacción sin esperar nada a cambio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había recorrido todo el bosque en busca del dragón caído, tras la vergüenza que paso el día anterior lo que más quería era encontrar a la furia nocturna para que su padre lo aceptara. Y entre unos árboles, lo vio.

Cuando Hipo se acercó al dragón vio con sorpresa que este tenía algunas heridas, seguramente producto de la caída. Viéndolo en el suelo, derrotado, se sintió terrible; había asesinado a esa magnífica criatura en busca de aceptación, ahora para que le creyeran debía llevarse al menos el corazón de la bestia pero la simple idea de hundir su cuchillo en él le causaba una sensación de malestar.

Sorprendentemente al dar un paso el dragón abrió sus ojos, dándole una mirada retadora, no dejaría que lo mate.

-Estas vivo – dijo Hipo sorprendido, y aunque dragón le dedicaba una clara mirada de muerte, reunió suficiente valor para mostrarse erguido frente a él, como lo haría todo un vikingo – te voy a matar dragón, te arrancare el corazón y se lo llevare a mi padre, soy un vikingo, ¡soy un vikingo! – repitió con más fuerza levantando el puñal, pero este nunca bajo.

Hipo dio un suspiro al saber que no sería capaz de matarlo, no podía dejarlo aquí y saber que moriría de hambre, así que decidió liberarlo. Rápidamente cogió el puñal con renovadas fuerzas y empezó a cortar las cuerdas.

El furia al sentirse liberado extendió sus alas y se paró rápidamente tirando al suelo a su libertador. Decidido a asustarlo para imponerse ante su patética actuación de vikingo, el dragón acerco su rostro hacia el de él y dio un potente rugido, vio con emoción la cara asustada del niño, pero justo cuando se iba a ir volando satisfecho su leve olor fue captado. Incrédulo se acercó aún más sin importar que el niño que se movía inquieto bajo él con miedo a ser devorado; cuando estuvo seguro de que el aroma era el correcto no pudo más que darle un alegre lametazo. No podía creerlo, que después de tantos años por fin lo encontrara.

-¡Dah!, me lamiste – dijo con desagrado Hipo limpiándose exageradamente la mejilla – ¿por qué hiciste eso? Hace un rato intentabas matarme, hasta que empezaste a olerme y… – el pequeño vikingo analizo sus palabras rápidamente, lo había lamido como si lo reconociera – ¿acaso me conoces? – Pregunto con algo de miedo recibiendo una enérgica afirmación por parte del furia – ¿De dónde? o ¿de cuándo nos conocemos? – pregunto antes de cachetearse mentalmente, que le pasaba no solo creía estar hablando con un dragón, que le entendía además, sino que pensaba que este le podría contestar.

El dragón se le quedo mirando casi probando las distintas maneras de comunicarse con el antes de decidirse por enterrar sus garras en la tierra y hacer un dibujo.

-Mm… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un círculo? – Pregunto con duda recibiendo un gruñido de respuesta – está bien, está bien, es otra cosa, hm, haber ¿una naranja?, ¿una manzana?, ¿un anillo? – pero todas eran negadas por el dragón, el cual empezaba a notarse molesto – oye no te enojes conmigo, tu eres el mal dibujante aquí, ni siquiera me has dado más pistas.

Este lo pensó un poco antes de hacer unos rayones dentro del círculo y luego indicarse a sí mismo.

-¿Eres tú? – Preguntó obteniendo al fin una ansiosa afirmación – ¿es el lugar dónde vives? – pero un bufido cansado fue su respuesta, ya harto el dragón se tiró el piso y junto sus patas y cola haciéndose una bolita – ¿te pasa algo malo? – Pregunto recibiendo un coletazo, y el furia sin importar su quejido de dolor apuntó de nuevo al dibujo y a sí mismo – ¡Ah! Eres tú cuando estabas en el huevo – menciono alegre Hipo recibiendo una clara mirada de "al fin".

-¿Te conozco desde que naciste? – Preguntó Hipo entendiendo la referencia recibiendo otra afirmación – pero yo no recuerdo haberme encontrado con un huevo de furia nocturna nunca – este alzo su pata hasta una cierta altura, lo cual el vikingo entendió – entonces te conocí de pequeño ¿Qué tanto? – Replico y el dragón indico su dibujo de nuevo – ¿Cuándo yo era un bebe? – otro asentimiento y esta vez agrego un segundo huevo justo al lado del otro, indicando el primero a sí mismo y el segundo a Hipo.

-¿Qué yo soy ese huevo de dragón? – Otra afirmación acompañada de una mirada llena de esperanza, el vikingo analizo todo esto antes de caer en una idea – ¡oh no! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo no puedo ser tu hermano, ni siquiera soy un dragón, mírame yo soy humano – pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo detenerse.

_**Flash Back**_

Un furia nocturna bebe observaba a su hermano recién nacido romper su cascaron, este al voltear a verle dio un pequeño bostezo mostrando una hilera de encías.

-Vaya no sabía que eras chimuelo – comentó el mayor, justo antes de que un pequeño insecto se asomara por el nido y fuera rápidamente atrapado por los dientes retráctiles de su hermano – no sabía que podíamos hacer eso – admitió el mayor, pero con una sonrisa agregó – por eso te nombraré Chimuelo

-Entonces yo te pondré tu nombre – dijo Chimuelo antes de quedársele mirando – te llamarás… – alargo buscando un buen nombre para su hermano cuando este le dio un ataque de hipo – ¡eso! Te llamaré Hipo

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Chimuelo – dijo Hipo más para sí mismo que para el dragón, pero este emocionado al oír su nombre lo lamió aún más – pero, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué recuerdo eso?

Chimuelo hizo un gesto que Hipo no entendió por lo que se le quedo mirando y al ver que este se concentraba espero, en unos segundos empezó brillar en un tono violeta, aunque tras un ruido de su estómago la luz se detuvo haciendo que este se viera frustrado.

-Mm lo que sea que hayas intentado no has podido por el hambre ¿verdad? – Recibió una afirmación – en esa dirección hay un pequeño estanque en una cala, estoy seguro de que hay peces ahí y podrás descansar, ya no me puedo quedar más tiempo – agrego al ver que el cielo se tornaba oscuro – volveré mañana y te traeré comida ¿sí? Pero no vayas a la aldea o nos meteremos en problemas – Chimuelo asistió y observo la dirección del estante antes de volver hacia Hipo y acurrucársele como muestra de cariño antes de despegar sus alas y desaparecer entre los árboles.

Sorprendido Hipo regreso muy distraído a casa, tanto que no se dio cuenta que su padre estaba en la sala abrigándose frente a la chimenea.

-Hipo – dijo Estoico deteniendo el rumbo del muchacho – saldré en otra búsqueda del nido, tú te quedaras aquí y entrenaras con los demás reclutas. Bocón te enseñara como combatir a los dragones.

-Papá no puedo combatir dragones – respondió Hipo aunque fue interrumpido.

-Pero lo harás, eres un vikingo, aprenderás a hacerlo como todos. Toma – dijo dándole un hacha – cuando llevas esta hacha nos llevas a todos, eso significa que hablas como nosotros, caminas como nosotros

-Es obvio que esta conversación va en un solo sentido – respondió el chico con ironía enfureciendo al mayor.

-Suficiente, harás esto y se acabó, no tengo tiempo para perder, debo empacar – dijo alejándose terminando la conversación.

Al día siguiente Hipo fue prácticamente arrastrado por Bocón a primera hora, lo peor era que no había podido avisar a Chimuelo que no iría hasta la tarde, solo esperaba que el dragón respetara su acuerdo y no fuera al pueblo o en verdad tendrían problemas.

Tras la burla de sus compañeros al verlo en el ruedo, Bocón presento a los dragones que combatirían y tras unos segundos soltó a un gronckle, el cual empezó a disparar bolas de lava mientras que el del garfio solo mencionaba el nombre del desafortunado que era atacado antes de agregar "fuera" como si hubieran perdido un juego y no arriesgado la vida. Cuando el vikingo menciono que le quedaba un tiro el gronckle dirigió su rumbo a Hipo y preparo su último disparo.

-¡Hipo cuidado! – grito Bocón mientras corría al chico.

El dragón tenia al muchacho contra la pared mientras el fuego se creaba en su boca, cuando su enorme nariz olfateo algo increíble, aquel niño no olía a humano sino como dragón, y no cualquiera, sino a furia nocturna. Su instinto le advirtió no atacar al niño pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ataque se daría, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la cabeza justo a tiempo antes de ser jalado por un garfio y ser encerrado en su prisión.

-Descuiden, mañana tendrán otra oportunidad, y recuerden, un dragón siempre, siempre, dispara matar – dijo el de manos intercambiables antes de dejarlos ir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hipo corría a los muelles esperando aun encontrar pescado, mostrándose frente a los pescadores. Aunque por la hora solo quedaban unos cuantos adolescentes que solo estaban ahí obligados por sus padres. Al verlos Hipo solo bufo preparándose para más burlas contra él.

-¡Ja! pero miren quien está aquí – comentó un vikingo mientras golpeaba el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención – oye ¿las espinas de pescado caminan?

-Pues esta si – respondió dio el otro con sorna – ¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero una canasta de pescado

-¿Y por qué deberíamos dártela? Eh – reclamó el primero.

-Porque ustedes venden pescado, tal vez – comentó con ironía Hipo.

-No te creas muy listo mocoso – respondió el otro ya amargo – no creas que solo porque eres el hijo del jefe no te daremos tu merecido

-Además el jefe no está... – comentó su amigo alegre – eso significa... – empezó pero fue interrumpido por Hipo.

-Eso significa que como también se llevó al consejo el siguiente a cargo soy yo así que me darán esa canasta – dijo lanzando un puñado de dinero, cogiendo la canasta y empezando a correr a pesar de las palabrotas de los muchachos, después de todo él era más rápido, no lo alcanzarían.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca – mencionó Hipo mientras se acercaba al estante. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento pero un ligero empujón le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, intento levantarse pero fue detenido por una serie de lametones.

-¡Agg Chimuelo! me estas babeando – dijo el chico intentándoselo quitar de encima fallando miserablemente, así que intento cambiar de táctica - te traje algo de comer - comento, y efectivamente el dragón lo abandono para fijarse en la canasta. Al parecer en este estante no había suficiente pescado como para alimentar a un dragón como él creía.

Un rugido hizo que el muchacho volviera su atención a la canasta, de la cual sobresalía una anguila por entre el pescado.

-No, no no, tranquilo, está bien – dijo mientras sacaba al animal sin poder evitar un gesto de asco – aquí entre nos, a mí tampoco me gusta la anguila, creí que era solo yo pero veo que es algo de familia – dijo casi sin darse cuenta pero alegrando mucho a Chimuelo. Al darse cuenta carraspeo y volvió a hablar – no es que haya aceptado eso de que somos hermanos eh – agregó entristeciendo al dragón, al verlo intento cambiar de tema - oye ayer intentaste hacer algo – dijo mientras que el furia comía los últimos pescados, este recordó y asintió.

Tras comer el último pescado Chimuelo se concentró cerrando sus ojos mientras era rodeado por una luz morada, esta se hizo cada vez más brillante hasta que obligo a Hipo a cerrar sus ojos, unos segundos después los abrió y se encontró un muchacho muy parecido a él.

-Ah ¿quién eres tú? – gritó al verlo en el mismo lugar donde estaba el dragón, pero un recuerdo de él jugando con ese niño vino a su mente junto con un terrible dolor de cabeza – ¿Chimuelo? – preguntó con miedo aun sujetándose la cabeza.

-Sí, soy yo hermano – dijo Chimuelo abrazándolo – te he estado buscando desde que nos separamos, te extrañado tanto...

-Espera – dijo interrumpiéndolo – ¿cómo puedes transformarte? ¿Qué eres en realidad?

-Vaya, así que mi sospecha era real – comentó Chimuelo con tristeza – no me recuerdas

-No te pongas así – respondió Hipo sin saber qué hacer, y como un tic nervioso empezó a rascar su cabeza – de hecho no recuerdo nada desde los 7, cuando mamá me encontró en el bosque

-A esa edad nos separamos – dijo ganándose la intriga de Hipo y toda su atención, al ver eso Chimuelo le empezó a contar – fuimos como siempre a pescar a un lago cerca de casa pero la muerte verde nos encontró

-¡Wow espera! ¿Quién es la muerte verde?

-Domina un gran grupo de dragones junto con la muerte roja – al ver la cara llena de dudas de su hermano agregó – la muerte roja es un enorme dragón que obliga a los demás a robar comida para ella y la muerte verde o se los come. Pero la muerte verde es en realidad el cerebro de toda esta crueldad, él es ágil y malvado. Bueno regresando a la historia, la muerte verde nos encontró y quiso obligarnos a unirnos a su grupo pero no accedimos así que nos atacó, peleamos pero no podíamos vencerla, yo estaba lastimado, tú me hiciste huir – habló mientras la tristeza empezaba a ahogar sus palabras – dijiste que pronto me alcanzarías pero no lo hiciste... Regrese a buscarte pero ya no estabas, busque por todas partes incluso iba islas cercanas con la esperanza de encontrarte, me recomendaron buscarte en la aldea humana, lo estuve haciendo hasta que me lanzaste esas cuerdas

Pero Hipo ya no escuchaba, se había perdido entre las palabras de Chimuelo y sus propios recuerdos que venían hacia él a gran velocidad.

**Flash back**

-Si no quieren colaborar entonces morirán – dijo la muerte verde mientras los atacaba.

La batalla fue brutal, la muerte verde era despiadada y no dudaba en dar mordidas bajas o hacer cualquier clase de trampa y aunque eran dos contra uno ellos eran solo niños y en un mal cálculo el cuerno de la muerte se clavó en el inicio de la pata izquierda de Chimuelo.

-¡No! ¡Chimuelo! – gritó Hipo mientras lanzaba un ataque de plasma haciendo que el enemigo soltara a su hermano, rápidamente voló hacia él y vio como la sangre fluía a borbotones, la herida está muy cerca al corazón, era demasiado peligroso; volvió su mirada hacia la muerte verde y la encontró tirada aunque sabía que pronto se levantaría e iría a por Chimuelo; volteando a su hermano supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Chimuelo tienes que huir

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No te dejare aquí con él

-Estas malherido así no podrás pelear y te matara, huye y yo te seguiré después – al ver que este aún estaba indeciso agregó – ve y busca ayuda – justo en eso oyó un ruido y supo que se le había acabado el tiempo – ¡ve! – gritó esta vez empujándolo justo a tiempo para que evitaran el ataque que les acababa de lanzar.

Con Chimuelo en el aire y alejándose, Hipo pensó rápidamente, tenía que haber una manera de detenerlo. Busco a su alrededor mientras esquivaba más ataques, su respuesta vino en forma de peñasco, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo un fuerte ataque lo lanzo por los aires dejándolo muy cerca, la muerte verde voló hacia él sonriente.

-Se acabó mocoso, tu esfuerzo fue en vano te matare ahora y pronto iré por tu hermano. Yo gano – dijo preparando su ataque, Hipo aprovecho eso y reunió su propio poder.

-No, yo gano – dijo lanzando una explosión de plasma, esto los mando a volar a ambos, la muerte verde golpeo contra el peñasco provocando un derrumbe que lo cubrió por completo, mientras que Hipo fue lanzado en dirección opuesta, justo en ese momento una de las rocas que voló con la explosión choco contra el provocándole un gran herida sangrante en la cabeza, su instinto lo obligo a seguir volando pero la falta de sangre y el mareo terminaron por cansarlo y hacerlo desmayar en medio de un bosque, justo después de transformarse en su versión humana.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Es cierto – dijo Hipo sujetando su cabeza intentando acabar con el mareo que sentía – ya lo recuerdo, por fin recuerdo todo – llevó su mano hasta el lugar donde la roca lo había golpeado y pudo sentir una cicatriz, una que nunca le había tomado mucha importancia hasta ahora – no puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo viví aquí creyendo que era un humano, pero no, yo soy un dragón

-Qué bueno que recordaras – dijo Chimuelo muy feliz abrazando a su hermano de nuevo.

-Lo siento, todo este tiempo estuviste solo, sufriendo por mi culpa mientras que yo buscaba encajar con ellos...

-No es tu culpa, tú no sabías nada...

-Pero debí estar ahí, soy el mayor debí haberte cuidado ¿qué tal si te lastimabas? ¿O si eras atacado?

-Tranquilo – dijo Chimuelo alborotando sus cabellos – además solo rompiste él cascaron unos minutos antes que yo – dijo en broma, pero Hipo no le presto mucha importancia pues el recuerdo de la batalla llego a él de nuevo.

-¡Chimuelo tu herida! – casi gritó al recordar.

-¿Ah, esta? – dijo mostrando su brazo, en ella se podía ver una gran cicatriz en forma de estrella – no te preocupes ya no duele – cuando hui busque ayuda hasta que me desmaye, cuando desperté una nadder me ayudó, fue muy buena todo este tiempo me ayudo a buscarte hasta que los humanos la atraparon – dijo muy triste – ni siquiera sé si está viva o no

-Tranquilo si no la mataron en ese momento lo más probable es que la tengan enjaulada

-¿Aún podemos ayudarla?

-Claro, debe estar en el ruedo, yo la buscare y la liberaremos, además tenemos suerte, mi padre se llevó a los mejores guerreros, será más fácil huir, planearemos su salida en un par de días

-Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que no vendrás a vivir conmigo?

-Aunque quisiera ir contigo no puedo dejar a mi padre, él no ha sido el mejor papá pero me ha cuidado por 5 años, si me fuera habría un golpe de estado o peor, debo renunciar primero a mi título como heredero y explicarle las cosas antes de irme

-¿Título?

-La familia que me adopto eran los jefes del clan, como mamá murió soy el único heredero, debo abdicar o habrá una revuelta. Aunque es mejor así, todos estarán contentos cuando lo anuncie, sobretodo Patán pues será el próximo líder, todos piensan que es mucho más vikingo que yo

-Me parece que no te ha ido muy bien en la aldea humana ¿no? – Dijo recibiendo una afirmación – bueno podré mantenerme en esta forma por unas 3 horas más – Hipo frunció el ceño al oír eso – bueno estoy falto de practica – se excusó Chimuelo – aun así tenemos tiempo antes de que regrese a mi forma de dragón ¿por qué no aprovechamos en ponernos al día?

-Claro, hay mucho que contar, tal vez tres horas sean muy poco

-Lo que me hace acordar... Si recuerdas nuestro lenguaje ¿no? Porque es imposible hablarte por señas – dijo y ambos rieron.

-Mm bueno, no me caería nada mal un repaso – respondió Hipo riendo – hace mucho que no hablo draconis

-Muy bien entonces que empiece la clase – respondió también con una sonrisa Chimuelo.

Así pasaron la tarde entre prácticas y recuentos de su vida, hasta que sus estómagos sonaran, Chimuelo rápidamente ofreció encargarse de la comida pues Hipo ya tenía problemas con los pescadores y él ya iba a perder su trasformación de todas formas

-Conozco un lago por ahí, está a 10 minutos de vuelo, vamos transfórmate

-Am y... ¿Cómo se hacía?

-¡¿Qué?! No puedes olvidarte algo así, solo te concentras en la forma que quieres tener y cambias, inténtalo - asintiendo Hipo intento, lo volvió a intentar y siguió intentando, pero nada dio resultado, incluso cuando su hermano le mostró cómo hacerlo

-Vaya tenemos un gran problema, por ahora yo te llevaré pero debemos buscar una forma para que te trasformes, no puedes estar así por siempre

-Tal vez es el hambre – agregó esperanzado Hipo – después de comer lo intentaré de nuevo

En el lago ambos se divirtieron mucho pescando pues aunque Hipo no pudiera cambiar si era un buen pescador en su forma humana, excepto que la idea de comer pescado crudo no le atrajera, pero con una fogata todo quedo solucionado. Tras la comida Hipo lo intento de nuevo sin ningún resultado así que decidieron regresar y tratar al día siguiente. Y tras una difícil despedida Chimuelo volvió al estanque e Hipo a la aldea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí nomas este capítulo, les dejo uno pequeño para que se acostumbren a la idea de que Hipo es un dragón, si es increíble, pero en mi historia es verdad. Sé que están pensando aggg otro que pierde la memoria, que cliché, pero como ven no me centraré en eso ya que la recupero casi toda, sino en cómo Hipo vive su vida de ahora en adelante sabiendo la verdad de sus orígenes y claro, como va a cambiar esto el rumbo de nuestra historia.

También les presento a nuestros enemigos, la muerte roja (aparece en la película) y la muerte verde (es nombrado en los libros), creí que le daban demasiado crédito al dragón en la película por lo que decidí ponerle un compañero que será el cerebro en toda esta maldad, mientras que ella controla a los demás.

Sin más que decirles nos vemos en 10 días con el nuevo capítulo (uno más largo claro) sé que lo esperan emocionados.


	2. capítulo 2

Bienvenidos de vuelta, ahora avanzaremos un poco más en la vida de Hipo con Chimuelo y en la aldea. El entrenamiento dragón será más largo que en la película y se dividirá así: 2 semanas al principio para que vean a los dragones uno por uno y puedan acostumbrarse, 1 semana en el que el grupo se dividirá en 2, otra semana se dividirán en 3 y las ultimas son para que peleen uno a uno con cada dragón, después de eso se elegiría al ganador y este mataría al pesadilla monstruosa.

**NOTA:** La imagen de esta historia es la de muerte verde, para que puedan imaginarla bien.

_En el episodio anterior, Hipo atrapa a un furia nocturna y al liberarlo se entera de que es su hermano, también que la muerte verde fue el culpable de su separación. A su vez el entrenamiento dragón ha empezado y el chico tendrá que dividir su vida entre sobrevivir a esto junto con las burlas del pueblo y reanudar la relación con su dragón-hermano sin que nadie se entere._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente fue Hipo quien recogió a Bocón para ir juntos al ruedo sorprendiendo al adulto, pero a Hipo no le importó, solo quería saber que era lo que le había pasado a la Nadder amiga de Chimuelo, pero cuando llegaron el chico no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el ruedo había sido trasformado en un laberinto.

-¿Bocón que es esto? – preguntó Hipo mientras buscaba ver entre las rejas.

-Eh ¿no lo sabes? Llevas preguntando todo el camino por Nadders Mortales, pensé que sabias que hoy entrenaremos con una – respondió Bocón mientras lo empujaba dentro junto con los demás que iban llegando. Cuando todos estaban dentro este abrió una jaula y la Nadder salió corriendo directo a perseguirlos por todo el laberinto.

La Nadder era curiosa e intrépida lanzándose de pared en pared impulsada solo por sus patas, aunque su punto ciego era una clara desventaja, y molestia si ponías a los gemelos frente a ella, pero nada como el que Patán no pudiera lanzar bien un martillo que no pudiera alegrarla.

Al ver a Hipo observándola tanto en vez de temerle le pareció extraño pero decidió dar todos los niños una lección con el debilucho del grupo, así que empezó a perseguirlo y como sospechó, este empezó a correr hasta un callejón sin salida.

-Ja te atrape, ahora aprenderás – dijo la dragona lista para atacar.

-No espera – respondió en draconis Hipo sorprendiendo a la Nadder.

-¿Cómo sabes el idioma? – Preguntó confundida, pero tras recordar lo barbaros que eran los humanos tal vez habían obligado a alguno de sus hermanos dragones a enseñarle – ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes el idioma? – preguntó esta vez enfadada mientras fuego se formaba en su boca.

-Espera – gritó Hipo mientras esquivaba su ataque – déjame explicarte – dijo mientras corría pero solo terminó chocando contra una de las paredes de madera haciéndolas caer en un efecto dominó y que los vikingos que se escondían en ellas salieran esquivándolas, entre ellas Astrid.

-¡Hipo! – gritó la muchacha al tener que saltar sobre él para evitar ser aplastada por la pared, como la dragona aún se acercaba a ellos Astrid se levantó a duras penas intentando golpearla con su hacha pero la Nadder fue más rápida empujándola con su cola.

-¡Habla! – dijo la Nadder colocando su cola de espinas muy cerca al cuello de Hipo causando que este sudara frio de miedo – ese olor... ¿Chimuelo? – preguntó esperanzada, tan distraída había estado que no había notado que al caer los muros los demás vikingos se habían acercado rápidamente a ella, así que no se esperó que unas pesadas cadenas cayeran sobre ella y la arrastran a su jaula, aun así volteo a ver al niño exigiendo una respuesta, la cual la dejo estupefacta: _"No… Hipo"_ es lo que había escuchado del niño antes de que las puertas cayeran frente a ella.

-¡Hipo! – Gritó Bocón entre molesto y preocupado – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que salvarte de los dragones? a este paso terminarás muerto antes de que veas los 6 de prueba

-Lo... Lo siento Bocón, yo me distraje, es todo, no volverá a pasar – respondió Hipo – gracias por salvarme

-También le debes un agradecimiento a Astrid, ella no solo recibió un golpe por tí sino que nos guió para salvarte después – agregó Bocón sorprendiendo al muchacho.

-Astrid gra... – empezó Hipo pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-Ni lo menciones – habló Astrid.

-Vaya... Yo – empezó alegre el chico pero fue cortado otra vez

-No, en serio – respondió la rubia enojada – no lo menciones, jamás – agregó saliendo del ruedo seguida por los demás.

Una vez que Hipo se quedó solo no pudo más que correr al estanque, no quería ver a nadie, a nadie excepto su hermano. Llego casi derrumbándose de cansancio, no había parado de correr ni un segundo, su hermano al verlo corrió hacia él pero tras ver su rostro se preocupó.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Chimuelo.

-Ahhh Astrid me odia, mis compañeros me odian, es más todo el pueblo vikingo me odia – respondió dramáticamente Hipo, incluso levantó sus manos dando más énfasis.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó? Tal vez en un malentendido – comentó el dragón, su hermano asintió y empezó a contarle su día, aunque sintió la enorme alegría de su hermano al oír de la Nadder él siguió con su relato triste pero lo que no espero al final fue una risa draconiana de su hermano.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó molesto Hipo – te acabo de decir que la chica que me gusta ahora me odia y ¿te ríes? – replicó Hipo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Jaja ella no te odia – explicó Chimuelo aun riéndose – más bien creo que estaba avergonzada porque Stormfly la venció de un solo coletazo y encima para no solo no pudo salvarte sino que tuvo que llamar a los demás para que lo hicieran – explicó viendo la expresión de su hermano cambiar – eso daña el orgullo de cualquiera si me lo preguntas

-¿Entonces no me considera patético? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Nop, puedes estar tranquilo – dijo recibiendo un suspiro – así que... – agregó burlón – chica que te gusta ¿eh? – Dijo sonriendo aún más – ¿seguro que te quedas en la aldea solo por tu padre? – preguntó sin poder evitar la risa.

-Ow cállate – dijo muy avergonzado.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo no te estoy juzgando, después de todo la estamos alcanzando cierta edad, además tenemos un lado humano... Aunque siempre pensé que escogerías a una dragona – agregó más para sí.

-Solo olvídalo, ella jamás se fijaría en mí – agregó con tristeza.

-Oh vamos, no te desesperes, somos parte de una de las razas más fuertes de dragón, aunque no haya muchos de nosotros de hecho – agregó en voz baja – pero también somos de los pocos de ellos que pueden transformarse en humanos y creo que los únicos de ese grupo que poseen un gemelo

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Es para que te des cuenta lo especial que eres, no hay mejor partido que tú, excepto yo, claro – agregó bromeando – ella chica sería muy afortunada de tenerte, solo se tiene que dar cuenta

-Lo que digas "experto en el amor" – dijo Hipo bromeando también – tal vez deberías usar esos consejos con tu muy querida amiga Nadder...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tonterías dices? Entre Stormfly y yo no hay nada – dijo apresuradamente Chimuelo pero sus escamas eran de un claro tono rojizo.

-Dejémoslo así – agregó Hipo sonriente recibiendo un asentimiento – por ahora necesito un favor

-¿Y qué es?

-Bocón tiene razón, así haré que me maten, no todos los dragones lograrán olerme a tiempo para detener sus ataques, debo entrenar

-Hm esta difícil Hipo, nuestros cuerpos como dragones son grandes y fuertes, así que se compensa con cuerpos humanos delgados y pequeños. Es nuestra naturaleza

-Pero algo debo hacer

-Si tienes razón, el entrenamiento llevará tiempo pero podría funcionar, mientras tanto usarás los puntos débiles de los dragones para detenerlos al menos

-¿Tenemos puntos débiles?

-Claro, no somos perfectos, empezaré diciéndote algunos y luego iremos a practicar, a ver si logramos poner algo de musculo en ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar que en un principio iban a huir con Stormfly, Hipo se dio cuenta de que sería cruel dejar a los demás, así que junto a su hermano y la Nadder habían decidido aplazar el escape para liberar a todos.

Ya habían pasado varios días e Hipo se sentía cada vez mejor, por fin había conseguido algo de fuerza, además que le iba de maravilla en el ruedo, el trabajo con Chimuelo estaba dando frutos y su relación como hermanos iba muy bien, ya había recobrado por casi por completo su memoria y el idioma ya no era problema, lo único malo era que aún no podía transformarse y ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas, claro, eso y que ahora el pueblo quería estar siempre con él porque ahora era el mejor. Ja, era tanta la hipocresía, le enfermaba la gente así, por eso prefería ir al bosque todo el día con Chimuelo.

Con eso en mente salió en dirección al estante, emocionado por todo lo que podía aprender con su hermano hoy. Pero no contó con que Astrid estuviera a mitad del bosque practicando con su hacha y al verlo hubiera decidido seguirlo.

-¡Chimuelo! – Llamó Hipo emocionado al acercarse al estanque, cuando escuchó un ruido tras él, giró y casi se desmaya al ver a Astrid con su hacha justo a la altura de su cuello – ¡Ay dioses! – gritó retrocediendo ¿Astrid qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – Exigió la rubia acercándose más – entrenas con alguien ¿no es así? – exclamó enojada y al no recibir respuesta agregó – agg lo sabía, nadie se vuelve tan bueno como tú de la noche a la mañana – exclamó apuntándolo con su arma – sobre todo tú – pero un ruido tras él hizo que ambos voltearan, y mientras que Astrid estaba contenta por descubrir al fin el secreto del chico, Hipo estaba aterrado.

-¡Oh! Tenemos compañía – dijo la rubia – veamos quien es tu amigo – agregó acercándose al ruido.

-No, espera Astrid – gritó intentando detenerla pero al sujetarla esta le dobló el brazo, justo en ese instante Chimuelo emergió y al oír su gritó de dolor se lanzó al ataque. Astrid al verlo levantó su hacha dispuesta a pelear a pesar del miedo de ver un dragón desconocido, pero Hipo corrió al centro deteniéndolos a tiempo.

-Tranquilo – dijo mirando a su hermano, luego volvió hacia la chica ignorando las palabras de su hermano – tranquila – dijo ahora para Astrid, regresando a Chimuelo rápidamente explicó – es una amiga, de la que te conté – dijo distrayéndose lo cual aprovechó la chica para salir corriendo.

-Se escapa – avisó Chimuelo haciendo que Hipo suspirara.

-Tátara, estamos muertos – mencionó el chico mientras Chimuelo le decía un claro _"es tu culpa"_ antes de agacharse para cargar a su hermano y perseguir a la niña.

La alcanzaron y Chimuelo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que atraparla con sus patas y dejarla caer en la rama más alta y delgada que encontró, y para empeorarlo se apoyó en el doblando más el árbol

-¡Hipo! ¡Bájame! – gritó la vikinga muy enfadada

-Tienes que escucharme primero – pidió el niño – no es lo que piensas

-¿No es lo que pienso? ¡Tienes a un dragón mascota! Estas rompiendo contra la ley más sagrada de los vikingos

-Bueno... Si es lo que piensas – dijo Hipo ignorando el fuerte _"oye"_ de su hermano – aunque Chimuelo no es mi mascota, de hecho es mi hermano

-En verdad estás loco – dijo enojada la niña intentando pasar a otra rama más segura pero esa rompió obligándola a sujetarse fuertemente de la anterior.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte, podemos conversar tranquilamente en la cala, no tiene que ser así – dijo indicando su situación – solo tienes que prometer escuchar

-Agg, solo... Solo bájame de esta cosa – dijo mientras trepaba por la pierna del dragón.

-Chimuelo abajo, despacio – pidió Hipo mientras sujetaba a la muchacha, pero el dragón tenía otros planes y despegó a gran velocidad e hizo todo tipo de volteretas y maniobras que se le ocurrió ignorando las palabras de su hermano para que se detuviera, solo cuando la chica se disculpó, detuvo su locura y subió entre las nubes para un hermoso paseo a la luz del atardecer, antes de volar de regreso al estanque.

Al regresar Astrid ya se encontraba más calmada y escuchó a Hipo hasta el final, desde que había nacido como dragón hasta su separación y posterior reencuentro con Chimuelo.

-Sigue pareciéndome una locura, pero nadie se esfuerza tanto en una broma – dijo Astrid no del todo convencida.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad – rogó Hipo – Chimuelo ayúdame – pidió, este solo rodó los ojos antes de transformarse sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Lo vez si somos hermanos – agregó cansado Chimuelo – ah y no me vuelvas a llamar mascota – dijo con un puchero enojado

-Ok les creo – logró decir la chica al salir de su sorpresa – y disculpa por lo de mascota, no sabía que fueras... Bueno humano. Cambiando de tema lo que debemos hacer es matar a esas bestias, sin ellos los dragones dejarán de robarnos y ya no tendremos que cazarlos. Tu padre viene en dos semanas, le diremos todo esto y junto con todos nuestros guerreros los destruiremos

-¡No! – Gritó Hipo – no podemos hacer eso, matarán a Chimuelo, incluso si logramos convérselo de que todo sea cierto sin que nosotros revelemos nuestra verdadera identidad no deberíamos decirles. La muerte roja es del tamaño de una montaña y puede controlar a los dragones cuando están cerca de ella, también la muerte verde estará con ella y él es extremadamente veloz y cruel; matará a todos antes de que les puedan hacer un rasguño

-Pero si puede controlar a los dragones si están cerca ustedes tampoco podrán derrotarla

-Te equivocas, ella solo puede controlar a los 5 tipos básicos de dragón en su etapa juvenil – al ver su duda agregó – los que estudiamos en la academia, son cachorros en realidad tendrán máximo nuestra edad, es por eso que tienen un número limitado de tiros también. Además si la muerte roja se distrae lo suficiente pierde el control sobre ellos

-Pero no lo pueden derrotar ustedes solos

-Lo sabemos, nuestro plan es un nuestro propio ejército dragón que combata al de ella mientras la matamos, un conjunto de fuertes y rudos dragones que puedan lugar con varios atacantes a la vez, lo malo es que estos son en su mayoría solitarios y difíciles de encontrar

-Sin contar lo peligrosos que pueden ser si no eres bienvenido – agregó Chimuelo.

-¿Ese es tu plan? Lo haces sonar imposible ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te tomará reunir un grupo así? – Preguntó perdiendo la esperanza – habrá mucho más muertes de ambos lados mientras tanto

-Lo sabemos – dijo serio – por eso desde nuestro primer encuentro con ellos empezamos a reunir dragones y ellos han estado haciendo lo mismo, ahora nuestro ejército ya debe estar listo, tras una llamada nuestra atacaremos. Pero aún no – agregó el muchacho aún serio – aún hay algo que debo hacer aquí antes. Ya es tarde, volvamos – comentó cambiando de tema y tras una larga despedida con Chimuelo, el niño se llevó a Astrid a la aldea.

Los días pasaron rápido para Astrid, con toda esa información en su cabeza, el ruedo ya no parecía tan importante como hace una semana, es más, la idea de matar un dragón ahora le parecía nefasta, por lo que había pedido a Hipo que le enseñara algunas técnicas de lucha con las cuales no tuviera que lastimarlos, ella hubiera preferido salirse del entrenamiento pero Hipo había sido muy claro, tenían que actuar normal. Al final de la semana Bocón los llamó para un cambio en el entrenamiento, separaría el grupo en dos, así seguiría haciéndolo hasta que se acostumbraran a una pelea uno a uno contra un dragón. El primer grupo era Hipo, Astrid y Patapez, mientras que en el segundo estaban los gemelos y Patán.

Tras el entrenamiento Hipo y Astrid iban a la cala, tras sus constantes visitas la rubia se había hecho amiga de los "gemelos dragón" como los había empezado a llamar, lo cual empezó a llamar la atención de los demás.

-Oye no crees que Astrid últimamente está muy "acarameladita" con Hipo – preguntó Brutilda al ver a los mencionados yendo juntos al bosque bromeando muy juntitos.

-Es cierto – respondió su gemelo con un tono como si recién lo descubriera – siempre van y vienen juntos, incluso Astrid permite que Hipo la abrace – dijo señalando a la parejita, la cual tras una broma del niño Astrid le había dado su "puñetazo amigable" mientras ambos reían, así que para detenerla Hipo la había abrazado mientras le murmuraba un par de cosas más antes de soltarla y seguir riendo mientras continuaban su camino al bosque.

-Si... eso es raro, ¿recuerdas cuando Patán intentó abrazarla y ella le dislocó le brazo?

-Sí, fue tan divertido verlo llorar como bebe por días

-Y cuando no podía rascarse – agregó el gemelo riendo.

-Ja ja cierto, debimos haber puesto más hormigas en su cabestrillo – dijo con una sonrisa diabólica la rubia, después de todo el chico siempre molestaba a todos y esa vez había empujado a Brutilda haciéndola caer y lastimarse el codo.

-Oye se están yendo – exclamó el rubio – ¿deberíamos seguirlos?

-Claro, tal vez y los encontramos besándose en el bosque – agregó su hermana mientras hacía gestos de besos haciendo reír a su hermano.

-¿Ustedes creen eso? – preguntó Patapez al escucharlos.

-Claro, mira cómo van, no me sorprendería si en la siguiente reunión en el gran comedor anunciaran su noviazgo – dijo alegre la gemela incluso moviendo las manos para enfatizar su punto.

-Incluso su boda – agregó el gemelo, lastimosamente Patán que pasaba por ahí los escuchó.

-De que tontería están hablando idiotas – exclamó el pelinegro acercándose – Astrid no saldría con ese inútil ni en un millón de años, sobre todo cuando me tiene a mí – agregó con una sonrisa petulante pero solo causó que el gemelo se matara de risa – ¿de qué te ríes imbécil? – dijo ya molesto.

-Astrid no está interesada en ti – respondió su hermana – de hecho le repugna la idea – Patán se acercó a la rubia intentando intimidarla, aunque esta no mostró miedo, al ver que las cosas se ponían feas Patapez decidió desviar su atención de la chica antes que la lastimara.

-Al parecer ella se lleva mejor con Hipo – agregó el gordito, recibiendo una mirada aterradora de otro niño haciendo que casi se arrepintiera de su decisión – además Hipo ha sobresalido en el entrenamiento de dragón.

-Esa solo ha sido suerte de principiante – exclamó el pelinegro, pero la rubia ya harta de sus tonterías exclamó.

-¿Por qué no aceptas que Hipo es mucho mejor que tú? – al instante el muchacho se acercó hecho una furia sujetando a la niña del cuello de su ropa.

-¿Quién te has creído idiota? Pagaras caro por tus tonterías – dijo levantando su puño, mientras la chica luchaba por soltarse. Lo que no esperaba el muchacho es que en un acto de valentía su gemelo avanzara hacia el tirándolo de un puñetazo haciéndolo soltar a la chica mientras gritaba un _"oye, solo yo puedo amenazarla"_

Al ver el odio en la mirada de Patán mientras se limpiaba la sangre de labio, ahora roto, la rubia tomó la mano de su gemelo y salió corriendo al bosque, y como Patapez no quería quedarse cerca del chico sabiendo que desquitaría su odio con él, rápidamente los siguió.

Los tres llegaron al bosque completamente agotados, apoyándose las manos contra las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, mientras que los suspiros de alivio salían al ver que Patán no los había perseguido.

-Eso fue sorprendente – exclamó la rubia – pero muy peligroso, ahora querrá vengarse – agregó con un tono preocupado.

-Como sea – respondió enojado el gemelo – nadie se mete con mi hermana y sale bien librado

-Gracias – dijo con total sinceridad mirando a su gemelo – en verdad eres un buen hermano

-De nada – respondió el otro, diciéndose con la mirada que contaban con el uno con el otro, jamás lo dirían en voz alta pero no importaba, ellos lo sabían, era parte de ser gemelos, ese "no sé qué" que les hacía saber lo que el otro pensaba sin hablar, algo que ellos llamaban "gemeintuición".

-Por cierto, gracias también Patapez – agregó Brutilda, desviando su atención al gordito.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – respondió el muchacho.

-Sé que intentaste desviar su atención de mí, aunque fui muy terca para dejarlo ir – agregó con una sonrisa, mientras que el vikingo se sonrojaba.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí, que les parece si seguimos el plan inicial y espiamos a los tortolitos – dijo con una sonrisa el gemelo, recibiendo asentimientos

Los tres caminaban por el bosque cuando un gritó de batalla y rugidos llamó su atención, rápidamente corrieron hacia los sonidos, ingresando con dificultad a la cala, cuando llegaron a campo abierto descubrieron a Hipo y Astrid peleando contra un dragón, Patapez al instante empezó a temblar de terror mientras aseguraba que ese dragón no estaba en el libro pero Brutacio fue más hábil y le colocó una mano en la boca callándolo.

-Están bajo ataque, debemos ayudarlos – mandó Brutilda mientras sacaba una daga, su gemelo al instante hizo lo mismo y Patapez los imitó aunque la daga temblaba en sus manos. Juntos los tres se lanzaron con un grito de guerra que alertó a los dos chicos y el dragón.

Al verlos Hipo miro rápidamente miró a su hermano y su amiga con pánico sin saber cómo ocultarlos, pero Astrid que estaba más calmada le indicó a Brutacio mientras que ella se lanzaba contra Brutilda, dejando a Patapez para Chimuelo y este al ver al dragón correr hacia él se lanzó al suelo haciéndose una bolita y rogando que su muerte sea rápida.

Con los tres chicos inmovilizados y sorprendidos por las acciones de los otros, Chimuelo rodó los ojos y miro a su hermano haciendo un comentario sarcástico

-Adivino, más amigos tuyos

-Si – respondió Hipo con el ceño fruncido – y no seas sarcástico, ese es mi estilo

-Somos gemelos genio, es obvio que nos comportemos igual – resopló el dragón mientras que su hermano rodaba los ojos con la daga de Brutacio por fin en sus manos.

-¿Qué les pasa? – Gritó Brutilda mientras Astrid la sujetaba de ambos brazos – ¿acaso se volvieron locos?

-Hipo si – agregó el gemelo rubio – está hablando solo

-Se los explicaré – comentó Hipo – pero tienen que prometerme que no harán nada

-Patapez levántate y deja de gritar, no estás en peligro – dijo Astrid ya con dolor de cabeza por los gritos del rubio – es más, levántense todos – dijo mientras soltaba a Brutilda, no les pasará nada, Chimuelo no les hará daño

-Él no me hará daño ¿pero qué hay del dragón? – dijo Brutacio sin entender.

-Chimuelo es el nombre del dragón – dijo la rubia rodando los ojos ante la lentitud del rubio.

-Ja ¿y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó burlona la gemela, ya sin tanto miedo pero con ganas de molestar.

-Hipo me lo dijo – comentó con tranquilidad

-Porque no se sientan y les explicó todo – pidió Hipo llamando la atención de sus amigos – verán, Chimuelo es mi hermano gemelo, él y yo... – empezó el joven pero fue interrumpido por la risa de los gemelos.

-Ja sí que se parecen bastante – ironizó Brutacio, haciendo que Chimuelo rodara los ojos, era obvio que esto tendría para rato y su hermano no era muy bueno convenciendo así que se transformó frente a los chicos sorprendiéndolos.

-Ahora si nos parecemos – respondió Chimuelo con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras que los gemelos abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos y Patapez se desmayó.

Tras unos minutos lograron reanimar al muchacho y convencerlo de que no corra despavorido, solo después de eso Hipo empezó a explicarles como habían llegado a esa situación, mientras que Astrid y su hermano agregaban comentarios cada cierto tiempo. Estaban a punto de explicar cómo la rubia los descubrió cuando Patapez ya sin poder aguantar más levantó la mano queriendo preguntar.

-Pero lo que todavía no entiendo es como pueden ser humanos y dragones al mismo tiempo ¿todos los dragones pueden?

-No, solo algunos furias nocturnas – respondió Chimuelo.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? – preguntó de nuevo el vikingo.

-Me sorprende que tú no lo sepas Patapez – respondió Hipo – después de todo es el único dato que tienen de nuestra especie

-La cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma – citó el chico recordando el libro de dragones.

-Exacto – respondió – cuando un rayo cae sobre una mujer, de entre las cenizas surge un huevo de furia nocturna, o en nuestro caso dos

-Una manera macabra de procrear – agregó Astrid.

-Sí, aunque es raro que se dé así, usualmente nacen de dos furias nocturnas, como los demás dragones

-Espera – exclamó Brutacio al entender – eso quiere decir que ¿si un rayo le cae a mi hermana tendría un genial sobrino humano-dragón?

-Ahm, bueno básicamente si – explicó Hipo algo incómodo.

-Si sabes que tu hermana moriría ¿no? – agregó Chimuelo pero el rubio no le prestó atención.

-Guau eso es genial, Thor ya sabes dónde apuntar – dijo el rubio mientras empujaba a su hermana a campo abierto y la indicaba.

-Oye idiota ¿no oíste que tendría que morir? – respondió enojada su hermana

-Hm pero renacerías como un dragón – explicó el gemelo como si eso solucionara todo – imagina todo el caos que causaríamos juntos

-Y qué tal si naciera como niño y no niña – replicó – además ya no sería tu gemela sino tu sobrina

-En serio están discutiendo eso – preguntó Chimuelo, mientras que su hermano se golpeaba la frente.

-Ignóralos – aconsejo Astrid mientras se reía de las tonterías de los gemelos, los cuales ahora parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo e iban hacia Hipo

-Hipo – hablaron los gemelos a la vez – ¿hay una manera de que el rayo nos caiga a los dos para que renazcamos como gemelos dragones igual que tú y tu hermano?

-Y asegurar que nazca como chica – agregó Brutilda.

-Ah sí, eso también – acordó el rubio, mientras Hipo se golpeaba la frente de nuevo.

-No, no hay forma – dijo antes de que los gemelos dijeran más tonterías.

-Además solo funciona con mujeres, ya que son las únicas capaces de procrear

-Oh, qué mala suerte – dijo Brutacio mientras su hermana lo consolaba – bueno entonces no se puede hacer nada – dijo resignándose

-Dejen eso de lado, aún hay cosas más importantes – empezó Astrid – hay dos dragones que están obligando a los demás a robarnos la comida para alimentarse ellos

-Pero Astrid, es demasiada comida, no pueden comerlo solo dos dragones – opinó Patapez.

-Pueden -dijo Chimuelo – la muerte roja es del tamaño de una montaña, y aunque ella come la mayor parte, la muerte verde come bastante más de lo que pensarías por su tamaño

-¿Y no pueden rebelarse? – Opinó el rubio – digo después de todo ustedes son bastantes

-No, ellos están en el nivel mega, son superiores a nosotros en fuerza y velocidad, además la muerte roja puede controlar a los de clase básica – explicó Hipo.

-Nuestro plan es un ejército de dragones que pueda detener al de ellos mientras que nosotros vencemos a las Muertes – explicó Chimuelo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y a su hermano.

-¿También pelearás? – preguntó incrédulo Brutacio mirando a Hipo de arriba a abajo, aunque el muchacho había sacado algo de musculo todavía seguía siendo delgado para el estándar vikingo.

-Te lo dije – respondió Hipo rodando los ojos – Chimuelo es mi hermano gemelo, si él puede transformarse yo también

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Brutilda – y si siempre tuviste ese poder ¿por qué nunca lo usaste en contra de todos los que te molestaban?

-No podía, no lo recordaba – dijo Hipo y al ver sus expresiones supo que debía contarles – Hace cinco años, Chimuelo y yo nos enfrentamos a la muerte verde, Chimuelo salió herido así que lo obligué a que huyera, mientras que yo cree una explosión para atrapar a la muerte verde entre las rocas, lamentablemente una de ellas me golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera la memoria, apenas la recuperé cuando vi a mi hermano y ustedes ya saben lo que paso después

-Oh, bueno entonces ¿ahora te trasformaras en dragón y destruirás la aldea en venganza? – preguntó el gemelo rubio emocionado.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, y no quiero venganza – respondió el niño dragón ofendido pero luego la tristeza llenó su rostro – aunque quisiera no podría

-¿Qué no dijiste que si podías? – preguntó la gemela.

-Hipo no puede transformarse – explicó Astrid – creemos que es por su pérdida de memoria, aunque ya recuerda casi todo aún no ha podido lograr su trasformación

-Entonces solo hay que enseñarte de nuevo – agregó la gemela.

-Si – dijo Patapez – tal vez podamos usar tus instintos como el de volar – explicó llamando la atención de todos – las aves enseñan a volar a sus polluelos lanzándolos de los árboles o de grandes alturas, podemos hacer lo mismo – todos asintieron emocionados menos Hipo el cual intentaba negarse de todas las maneras posibles pero su hermano sin escucharlo se trasformó y sujetándolo de sus patas subió a una gran altura a velocidad antes de dejarlo caer.

-¡Ah! – gritaba el muchacho mientras veía el suelo acercarse cada vez más, sus brazos se sacudían intentando encontrar algo de que sujetarse – ¡Chimuelo ayúdame! – gritó pero su hermano lo ignoró.

-Piensa en dragón – gritó Brutacio desde abajo.

-Extiende tus alas hermano – alentó Chimuelo desde el aire y a él se unieron más gritos pero lo único que lograba Hipo era brillar débilmente, a un par de metros todos perdieron la esperanza y esta fue reemplazada por el miedo, pues Chimuelo empezó a volar a toda velocidad para atrapar a su hermano pero este estaba tan abajo que parecía que no iba a llegar pero en un disparo de velocidad Chimuelo lo atrapó de la pierna, aunque claro Hipo se desmayó del susto, pero esos eran solo detalles ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ya sabemos que Stormfly está bien y que Hipo se está esforzando en su entrenamiento. Sé que en esta parte avancé algo rápido no necesitaba detallar tanto estas 3 semanas, lo más importante es que Astrid ya es amiga de los gemelos dragones además los gemelos y Patapez se les acaban de unir, también vemos que a pesar de que los grandes logros de Hipo lo están haciendo sobresalir, algunos en la aldea como Patán y otros muchachos mayores que él aún no lo aceptan.

Ahora los 4 chicos están buscando que Hipo se transforme ¿qué locuras harán para lograrlo? ¿Hipo saldrá vivo? ¿O al menos no tan lastimado? Averígualo en el siguiente capítulo y con un HIPO POV.


	3. capítulo 3

Bienvenidos de vuelta, volvemos con el capítulo número tres, quiero agradecer enormemente a TEIET por su review, a los que se suscribieron y a quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, son lo máximo chicos, espero que sigan disfrutando.

_En el episodio anterior, Hipo y Chimuelo son descubiertos por Astrid, pero esta logra entenderlos y busca apoyarlos, su relación con el muchacho empieza a mejorar y llaman la atención de los gemelos y Patapez los cuales al descubrir también la verdad querrán ayudar a Hipo a transformarse de nuevo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hipo POV**

Al despertarme sacudí la cabeza algo confundido, la ultimo que recordaba era estar a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo pero ahora viendo a mi alrededor me encontraba en otra zona, una llena de tierra, troncos, árboles y... ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso hay una pared de fuego rodeándome?

-¿Chicos? – Grité algo asustado – ¿dónde están?

-Tranquilo Hipo estamos aquí – respondió Astrid mirándome junto con los demás atrás de un arbusto.

-¿Puedes explicarme como, por el amor de Thor, quede en esta situación? – pregunte tal vez demasiado alto, pero tenía miedo, después de todo el fuego era intenso y cada vez se acercaba más a mí y como humano no era a prueba de fuego, pero Astrid no parecía molesta, incluso me contestó de manera tranquila.

-Después de que no lograste transformarte conversamos lo que paso – empezó Astrid pero fue interrumpida por Brutilda.

-Y llegamos a la conclusión de que no corriste el riesgo suficiente

-¿No fue suficiente? – Grité exasperado – ¡casi me estrello contra el suelo! ¿Cuánto más riesgo quieren? O si, por lo visto se les ocurrió fuego, nada más divertido que quemar a un dragón – agregué con acidez.

-Jaja fue bueno, no se me había ocurrido – dijo alegre Brutacio mientras que yo rodaba los ojos, al menos Astrid tuvo la idea de golpearlo.

-El fuego es lo menos de que preocuparte, hemos creado diferentes pruebas que tienes que superar, tú deber es convertirte en dragón, destruir los obstáculos y salir del fuego

-¡Astrid! – Exclame con un puchero indignado – y tú también Chimuelo – agregué mirando enojado a mi hermano – ¿dónde está eso de hermanos unidos cuidando el uno al otro por siempre? – espeté molesto, aunque el pucherito que hizo mi gemelo me hizo sentir como una rata, jamás pude enojarme con él cuando su versión humana me hacía esos gestos, era demasiado tierno para seguir molesto por mucho tiempo.

-Solo quiero que seas tú – explicó mi hermano con sus ojos ligeramente aguados – ser dragón es parte importante de ti y no te lo puedes perder, y creo que estos chicos pueden hacer que lo logres – siguió hablando mientras unos gimoteos salían de su garganta.

-Agg ¡Está bien! – Dije rindiéndome – lo haré por ti – agregué para no sentirme tan mal.

-Ok perfecto – respondió mi gemelo, su voz era tranquila, nada que ver con sus lloriqueos de hace 10 segundos – buena suerte hermano – agregó sonriente y supe que había caído en otra de sus mentiras, golpee mi mano contra mi frente, tantos años y todavía no aprendía que mi hermano era un actor de primera.

-Espera que salga – agregué entre dientes como amenaza.

-No me harás nada, porque si sales lo harás como dragón y sabrás que tuve razón – agregó con confianza, suspire porque tenía razón.

-Escucha Hipo – empezó Astrid separándose del grupo yendo justo detrás de mí – estas cuerdas detienen las trampas, yo las cortaré una por una, son muy peligrosas así que trasformate rápido o... – vi preocupación por mí en sus ojos y supe que no estaban jugando – solo sal de ahí vivo ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno – respondí no tan confiado antes de que Astrid dijera "la primera" y cortara una cuerda del árbol. Troncos empezaron a caer de una red que había estado suspendida sobre mí.

-Deja de esquivarlos como humano, conviértete en dragón – me criticó Brutilda.

-No puedo concentrarme si tengo que esquivar – respondí mientras me lanzaba al suelo para evitar el chispazo de madera hirviente.

-Otra – comentó Astrid usando su cuchilla para romper la siguiente cuerda, esta liberó rocas de distintos tamaños cayendo a la vez.

-¿Qué pretenden? – Grité indignado mientras cubría mi cabeza con las manos – ¿que pierda la memoria otra vez? – Pude oír la risa de los gemelos a través del bullicio, lo que me hizo rodar los ojos.

-La última – casi sonreí al saber que mi tortura había acabado cuando una serie de pequeños palos afilados como flechas cayeron sobre mí, estos iban más rápido que las rocas y con tanto desorden alrededor no pude evitar tropezar con un tronco, este empujó a uno en llamas el cual rodó colina abajo, justo donde estaba Astrid.

**Fin de Hipo POV **

La rubia corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que ir a los lados no serviría pues el tronco iba a gran velocidad, así que su esperanza era la zona de árboles frente a ella, aunque este parecía muy lejano ahora. Los chicos miraban impotentes la situación sin saber qué hacer, tanto que no notaron cuando Hipo en un arranque de valentía se levantaba y corría directo a la pared de fuego, sin embargo las llamas no tocaron su piel, pues esta fue cubierta por un brillo morado.

Astrid sintiendo el tronco cada vez más cerca cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, solo un fuerte sonido, abrió los ojos ansiosa esperando ver que la había salvado y lo que encontró fue un Furia nocturna, al instante el alivio la lleno por completo.

-vaya, gracias Chimuelo – agradeció la joven.

-yo estoy aquí – exclamó el niño dragón el cual venia corriendo con los demás buscando lo que había detenido el tronco.

El dragón eligió ese momento para sujetar el tronco con su poderosa mandíbula y lanzarlo lejos, dejándose ver por todos, causando grandes sorpresas.

-Her... her... hermano ¿eres tú? – Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos Chimuelo antes de recibir un asentimiento, este corrío de inmediato hacia el dragón abrazándolo y llorando por él.

-¿Ese es Hipo? – Pregunto Patapez algo intimidado.

-Te vez enorme, eres más grande que Chimuelo ¿verdad? – preguntó Astrid recibiendo otro asentimiento.

-Vaya ¿así que hicimos tanto esfuerzo por las puras? – Preguntó el gemelo rubio, aunque nadie le entendió excepto su gemela la cual decidió continuar por él.

-Hicimos todas esas trampas para Hipo cuando debimos haber puesto a Astrid en peligro desde un principio – exclamó la rubia ganándose un _"oye"_ por la otra indignada rubia. Hipo hizo un ruido como risa antes de concentrarse y cambiar a su forma humana.

-¿No puedes mantener la transformación? – preguntó Patapez al verlo cambiar tan pronto.

-Puedo, pero no lo consideré necesario en este momento – comentó Hipo – después de todo, ustedes no hablan draconis – explicó recibiendo un _"oh"_ por parte de sus compañeros.

-Bueno ahora que ya puedes transformarte ¿qué harás? – preguntó Astrid.

-Mi padre vendrá en un par de días, liberaré a los dragones, mientras tanto Chimuelo alertará a nuestras tropas, cuando regrese yo ya habré abdicado así que iré con él a la pelea

-Te iras – no era una pregunta, Astrid sabía que incluso si ganaban la guerra el no volvería, y al parecer todos lo entendieron pues sus expresiones pasaron de alegres a melancólicas.

-Aquí no soy necesario, mi lugar es con Chimuelo, además la aldea estará mejor sin mí

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Casi gritó Astrid – sin ti como heredero estamos a merced de Patán, destruirá todo en unos días

-Si – agregaron los gemelos – y ni siquiera será las geniales destrucciones que tú causas, sino una horrible y miserable – replicó Brutacio.

-Nos hará querer lanzarnos a las bocas de los dragones en busca de escape – agregó Brutilda.

-No te puedes ir, eres parte del grupo – completó Astrid.

-¿No...? ¿No podrías visitarnos? – preguntó Patapez algo tímido.

-Podría intentar – respondió Hipo, dando esperanzas a sus compañeros.

-Más te vale que vengas pronto eh – respondió Astrid ya más animada – aunque desde ya te aclaro que no podrás sacar a los dragones tú solo, necesitas nuestra ayuda, y no te atrevas a decir que no

-Bien ustedes ganan, mañana haremos un plan

Así los jóvenes vikingos regresaron a sus hogares, mientras un dragón volaba hacia la cala, ninguno de ellos sospecharía que sus padres regresarían en plena madrugada, ni que los pescadores les contarían animados los resultados del entrenamiento de dragón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, seis jóvenes fueron empujados por sus padres a la academia, la mayoría siendo regañados por dejarse ganar por Hipo, excepto claro, el mismo Hipo, él cual no sabía qué hacer con un padre demasiado orgulloso. Bocón ya los esperaba en el ruedo y al verlos metió a los chicos y cerró la puerta.

-Escuchen muchachos, sus padres están sorprendidos con los resultados así que me pidieron que adelantara el examen final, sé que aún les falta práctica pero las palabras del jefe son ley, como estarán los 6 a la vez liberaré a todos los dragones – comentó Bocón mientras iba hacia una palanca principal y liberaba a las bestias haciendo que los niños corrieran por sus escudos.

-¿Hipo que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Astrid mientras levantaba su escudo y todos lo miraron preocupados, excepto Patán el cual había ido por una espada la cual estaba más lejos.

-No podemos lastimarlos – dijo Hipo al ver a los dragones salir confundidos – tendremos que fingir pelear, hablaré con ellos

Hipo rápidamente corrió frente a los dragones y les explicó el plan, aunque el pesadilla no lo acepto, él sabía lo que le pasaría al final. Sin darse cuenta los murmuros de Hipo llamaron la atención de los adultos que estaban más cerca, entre ellos, su padre.

-¿Qué tanto murmura? – preguntó Estoico.

-No lo sé, siempre lo hace, creo que le trae buena suerte – murmuró Bocón en respuesta.

-Tilda, Tacio, el Cremallerus y el Terror; Astrid, la Nadder; Patapez, la Gronckle; me encargaré del Pesadilla – dijo el chico dragón guiando a sus compañeros, pero su primo de inmediato se enfadó y corrió al dragón rojo.

-Ni se te ocurra "espina", yo tomaré el pesadilla – Gritó Patán – no te atrevas a estorbarme, lo mataré y llevaré honor a mi familia – replicó cegado por la ira, era obvio que su familia siendo tan competitiva no se había tomado muy bien el hecho de que perdiera contra Hipo en el ruedo.

Las batallas comenzaron con fuertes gritos de guerra, sorprendentemente los muchachos al instante encontraron diferentes formas de avisar a los dragones donde atacarían para que estos lo evitaran aunque sin que los adultos lo notaran, estos también fallaban sus ataques y los demoraban para darle ventaja a los niños. Solo el pesadilla luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, dificultando mucho a Hipo el no lastimarlo, afortunadamente este había entrenado con su hermano así que los ataques no lo tomaban de sorpresa, a diferencia de Patán que ya tenía un brazo quemado pero se negaba a dejar el ruedo.

-Por favor esto no tiene que ser así – suplicó Hipo en draconis – no tenemos que pelear, los demás lo entienden – dijo mientras señalaba a Astrid lanzando su hacha lo suficientemente alto como para que la Nadder tuviera tiempo a agacharse – yo los puedo salvar

-Se bien que al final será a mí a quien maten, no a ellos, no puedo rendirme – respondió lanzando una llamarada que Hipo esquivó lanzándose al suelo y colocando el escudo frente a él.

-Lo sé pero tenemos tiempo, la ceremonia será 3 días después de elegirse el ganador, hoy los sacaré en la noche

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – Preguntó el Pesadilla desesperado, pues Patán ya se acercaba con un hacha.

-Lo prometo – respondió Hipo y el Pesadilla inclinó su cabeza en señal de rendición, antes que Hipo se lanzara sobre sus cuernos haciéndolo hacer de lado con un suspiro, a la vez que los demás también terminaban sus peleas. La gente aclamó mientras Patán gritó con odio lanzando el hacha contra el suelo en un claro berrinche, luego al ver a Hipo lanzó el hacha hacia él aprovechando que estaba de espaldas más el hacha de Astrid lo interceptó en el aire.

-¡Cobarde! – gritó Astrid y fue secundado por todos los demás.

Bocón entró y rápidamente sacó al muchacho por el cuello mientras que un muy enfadado jefe gritaba que sacaran a esa vergüenza del ring y Spitelout huía en silencio, sin duda su hijo recibiría una golpiza al llegar a casa, no solo por haber perdido contra el debilucho de la aldea sino por avergonzarlo frente a todos.

Pasado la euforia los niños empujaron a los dragones a sus jaulas, mientras Estoico entraba en el ruedo y detenía a su hijo para ponerlo al centro, quedando el pesadilla aun tirado en medio de todos.

-Bueno – empezó el jefe – cuando me dijeron que Hipo había dejado de ser... bueno Hipo, para convertirse en el mejor de su clase no lo creí, pero hoy todos lo hemos visto, mi hijo no es solo el mejor peleador sino un gran líder que permitió que estos muchachos lograran también vencer a los otros dragones – explicó el jefe mientras que el pueblo derrochaba vítores a los niños – no hay porque esperar, mi hijo venció solo al dragón y sé ha ganado el derecho de matarlo – dijo emocionando a la multitud pero sorprendiendo a los niños.

-Pero papá la ceremonia... – empezó Hipo pero fue interrumpido.

-Tonterías, será ahora mismo – respondió su padre.

-¡Tu! – Gritó el Pesadilla monstruosa indignado – prometiste que no me harían daño, me mentiste

-No, no planee esto – insistió Hipo en draconis preocupado al ver al dragón levantándose.

-Date prisa muchacho – dijo Estoico empujándolo hacia el pesadilla, entonces Hipo supo que debía tomar una decisión.

-No – respondió firme.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó enojando el jefe.

-No me obligarás a hacerlo – dijo alejándose de su padre, mientras la multitud observaba silenciosa.

-Harás lo que te digo, quieras o no – respondió enojado sujetando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo mientras este luchaba por soltarse, pues el dragón ya se había puesto de pie y se notaba listo para matarlo. En un último segundo él se soltó y corrió frente al pesadilla protegiéndolo con su cuerpo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso la llama que rodeaba al dragón se apagó en su sorpresa.

-No te mataré – explico Hipo en el idioma vikingo, mirando al dragón, no importaba mucho el idioma porque sabía que él le entendería al igual que el resto, así que elevó su voz y se dirigió a su padre – no soy un vikingo, soy uno de ellos – dijo señalando al dragón que lo miraba sorprendido – si quieres matarlo tendrás que matarme a mi primero – un coro de _"oh"_ indignado sonó y el rostro del jefe pasó a la furia completa.

-Que así sea – respondió elevando su martillo contra su hijo.

-¡Estoico no! – Gritó Astrid lanzándose al brazo de su jefe intentando detenerlo pero este de un solo movimiento la lanzó contra la arena, sin darse cuenta que había golpeado su frente con su martillo.

-¡Astrid! – gritó Hipo corriendo hacia ella, la niña estaba desmayada y la sangre que salía de su cabeza empezaba a formar un charco a su alrededor, los aldeanos gritaron horrorizados, sobretodo la madre de la rubia.

-¡Tú! – Gritó Hipo con una furia que hizo estremecer hasta al más valiente – ¡mira lo que has hecho!

-Ella se metió – respondió Estoico algo dudoso, pero al ver que su pueblo se veía preocupado intento ver si la chica estaba bien – niña levántate – dijo de lejos sin quererse acercar a Hipo que ya la tenía en brazos, pero la rubia no respondió, estaba desmayada.

-¡Aléjate! – Gritó Hipo, un brillo morado lo rodeó y su expresión mostró gran ira – no te acerques o te mato – respondió asustando a los presentes – ¡no lastimarás a los que amo! – gritó y su transformación se activó, un furia nocturna apareció en su lugar, con una rápida sucesión de disparos rompió las jaulas y el techo de la arena, los dragones salieron asustados, ese no era el plan de escape, pero al parecer las cosas habían ido mal. Estoico fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió con su mazo listo para pelear con el dragón pero tres dagas pasaron volando cerca de él y lo detuvieron, al voltearse observó a los otros niños aún con el brazo levantado mostrando que habían sido ellos, quiso arremeter contra ellos pero el furia dio otro rugido.

-Llévenselos – dijo Hipo y los dragones tomaron a cada niño en sus hocicos antes de salir volando por el agujero, Hipo rodeo a Astrid con sus patas y también se la llevó, dejando a todos conmocionados.

-¡No escaparás! – Gritó Estoico al reaccionar pero los dragones ya se habían alejado.

-¡Astrid! – Gritó la madre de la rubia al ver al verla alejarse, a su grito se unieron la madre de Patapez y la de los gemelos.

El trío fue hacia su jefe y empezaron a reclamarle, incluso la tímida señora Ingerman gruñía furiosamente exigiendo a el regreso de su hijo, pero nadie esperaba que Hilda Hofferson fue hacia él y le diera un puñetazo, incluso el bullicio a su alrededor se silenció de inmediato, todos miraban expectantes a su líder casi esperando que gritara "exilio" pero solo la miró furioso.

-¡Esto es tú culpa! – Gritó Hilda intentando detener sus lágrimas – lastimaste a mi hija ¡Una niña! ¿Cómo pudiste Estoico? Y ahora está en quién sabe dónde ¡con tú hijo dragón! – Gritó.

-¿Tú sabías de esto? – Preguntó Helga Ingerman.

-Claro que no, mira su cara de sorpresa, él no sabe nada de su hijo desde que murió Valka – Gritó Brunilda enojando más al jefe – y ahora nuestros hijos están desaparecidos ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Silencio, sus hijos cometieron traición, han confraternizado con el enemigo, ahora son uno de ellos

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a Astrid o a los demás niños – replicó Hilda tomando su hacha y fue apoyada por Helga y Brunilda que también tomaron sus armas.

-Así que también están de su lado – exclamó para sí mismo antes de dirigirse a sus guardias – póngalas en el calabozo – las madres pelearon pero al ser superadas en número fueron arrastradas – los demás prepárense, iremos tras ellos

-Estoico tú lo viste, tú niño flacucho se transformó en un dragón, uno que jamás habíamos visto – empezó un aldeano – que nos dice que los demás niños no puedan hacer lo mismo

-Sí, que tal si nos encontramos con toda una manada de dragones – preguntó otro.

-¿Oyeron el sonido que hizo? – Preguntó una aldeana – es el sonido de un furia nocturna – agregó y al instante el barullo comenzó, todos tenían miedo de enfrentar al dragón misterioso.

-Estoico ellos tienen razón, no podemos ir sin un plan, ni siquiera sabemos dónde están, necesitamos pistas – explicó Bocón.

-Divídanse y vayan a la casa de esos niños, busquen en sus habitaciones y tráiganme todo lo que tenga que ver con esos dragones

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dragones llegaron hasta la cala guiados por Hipo, al verlos Chimuelo se transformó de inmediato y se acercó a los niños ayudándolos a bajar.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó al ver que Astrid no se movía, los niños rápidamente empezaron a contar sus versiones y los dragones agregaron también sus opiniones casi mareando al chico dragón, mientras tanto Hipo aún con la rubia en sus patas empezó a lamer sus heridas, asustando al gemelo rubio.

-¡Hipo sé está comiendo a Astrid! – Gritó Brutacio señalándolo.

-Tranquilo, la saliva de los dragones es curativa – explicó Chimuelo y efectivamente, tras unos segundos dejó de sangrar y en un rato más Astrid despertó, calmando lo suficiente a Hipo como para que volviera a su forma humana y tras cerciorarse que la rubia estaba bien el muchacho se dirigió al grupo.

-Nuestros planes han cambiado, Chimuelo tenemos que irnos, será mejor que ustedes vuelvan a la aldea

-No podemos, cometimos traición al atacar al jefe – explicó Patapez – si regresamos nos meterán en prisión o peor, nos matarán

-Seguro atraparon a nuestros padres, tal vez estén interrogándolos y buscarán pruebas en nuestras cosas y... – empezó Astrid pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo – ¡tenemos que irnos de inmediato! – Gritó apresurada.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Brutacio sin querer irse.

-Si encuentran mi diario estaremos en problemas...

-¿Tienes un diario? – Interrumpieron los gemelos sin creerlo y queriendo burlarse de su amiga.

-Si – dijo enojada – pero en el escribí sobre este lugar – todos se aterrorizaron al entenderla – y no solo eso también apunte el lugar donde está el nido y nuestros planes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la aldea Estoico sonreía, dejo el diario sobre una mesa y giro hacia sus oficiales.

-Avisen a todos que alisten sus cosas, vamos al nido – murmuró el final aunque sus oficiales lo oyeron y después de mirarse aterrorizados corrieron a difundir el mandato de su jefe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más corto de lo que acostumbro pero decidí detenerlo aquí. No pude resistir la tentación e hice que Astrid tuviera un diario, le da un toque tierno y era perfecto para mi plan. Hipo logró su transformación pero las cosas se salieron de control, en el siguiente veremos no solo el nido sino el famoso escuadrón de nuestros hermanos draconianos.


	4. capítulo 4

Hola a todos ¿cómo están? Apuesto que emocionados con el nuevo capítulo, sé que algunos se sentirán un poco extraños con Estoico siendo malo pero esa era la idea, un cambio refrescante, además quería un Hipo con una historia más triste. Como siempre agradecer TEIET por su hermoso review (en serio, eres un amor) y a todos los que se dan un tiempito para leer esta historia.

_En el capítulo anterior, Hipo logró su transformación, los adultos llegaron y adelantaron el examen ganando Hipo pero al negarse a matar al Pesadilla huye llevándose consigo a los dragones y los niños, ahora ellos están en una carrera contra el tiempo para llegar al nido antes que la tribu._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4

En la cala los muchachos se miraban inquietos, la idea de su aldea siendo conducida a la muerte era aterradora.

-Irán directo al nido – dijo Hipo confirmando los pensamientos de todos – no somos lo suficientemente importantes como para que dejen el nido para después

-Tenemos poco tiempo – respondió Astrid – con lo que demorarán en conseguir la información y preparar las naves, supongo que zarparán en la tarde

-Entonces debemos alertar a nuestras tropas y salir de inmediato – completó Chimuelo.

-¿Y nosotros que haremos? – dijo la tímida voz de Patapez aunque todos los niños tenían la misma duda. Hipo y Chimuelo se miraron entre si dudosos antes que el menor suspirara.

-Los llevaremos a nuestro refugio – explicó Chimuelo y al instante todos los ceños se fruncieron.

-Pero nosotros queremos pelear – se quejó Astrid y los demás la apoyaron. Hipo negó de inmediato.

-No estamos hablando de un dragón o dos, es todo un ejército, ustedes no podrán con algo así – Hipo recibió miradas enojadas, todos querían contradecirlo pero no encontraban nada con qué.

-Tal vez un humano no, pero un dragón y un humano si – agregó Stormfly uniéndose a la discusión llamando la atención de los gemelos pelinegros – nosotros también queremos pelear pero sabemos del riesgo que es estar cerca de las muertes, pero con ellos en nuestros lomos podríamos lograrlo, ellos nos guiarían.

-No lo sé Hipo – opinó Chimuelo – podría funcionar, sabes que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

Hipo los miro desconfiado, no quería poner a sus amigos en riesgo, ellos apenas habían terminado el entrenamiento y los dragones apenas habían sido liberados, le parecía injusto mandarlo de nuevo a la lucha. Iba a comentar algo cuando Brutilda se quejó al no entender.

-Stormfly y los demás también quieren luchar, su idea es hacer equipo con ustedes para que los mantengan fuera del control de la muerte roja, así se ayudarían entre si

-Ese es el espíritu – dijo Astrid animada acercándose a la Nadder – te llamas Stormfly ¿verdad? Yo soy Astrid ¿Qué te parece si juntas pateamos los traseros de las muertes? – dijo estirando su mano frente a la dragona como Hipo solía hacer, esta dio unos gruñidos emocionados antes de pegar su hocico. La rubia volteó hacia su amigo en busca de traducción.

-Dice que le agradas, sobre todo tu actitud – tradujo el pelinegro.

-¡Genial! – gritaron los gemelos rubios emocionados y empezaron a rodear a los dragones, observando sus características antes de gritar a la vez – ¡elijo al Cremallerus! – Ambos se voltearon a vez y empezaron una de sus típicas peleas - ¡yo lo vi primero! ¡No yo! ¡Tú elige otro!

-¿Por qué no vas en el Gronckle? Tal vez él tenga la suficiente fuerza para cargarte – ironizó Brutacio.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces tú deberías elegir al Terrible Terror, ¡es obvio que su cerebro es mucho más grande que el tuyo! – gritó enojada; mientras los demás rodaban los ojos Hipo decidió detener la pelea antes que llegaran a los golpes.

-Chicos, basta, el Cremallerus tiene dos cabezas, ambos pueden montarlo – explico el niño, los rubios se miraron entre ellos antes de dejar su enojo y aceptar

-Uno de ustedes irá en la cabeza que exhala gas y el otro en la que lanza chispa – agregó Patapez y al instante empezó otra discusión, los restantes miraron enojados al gordito, el cual decidió encogerse al entender su error.

El dragón verde rodó exageradamente ambas cabezas y luego las usó para empujar a los niños haciendo que estos golpearan sus cabezas, no contentos con ello, los atraparon por su ropa y los lanzaron al aire ignorando sus gritos asustados, solo cuando estaban cerca al suelo ambas cabezas se estiraron para atrapar a los niños con sus cuellos.

-Bueno creo que el Cremallerus decidió por ellos – dijo entre risas Astrid.

-Bien, Brutilda la cabeza que exhala gas y Brutacio la que la prende – finalizó Hipo, el dragón dio unos gruñidos los cuales el pelinegro tradujo – dice que fue capturado de pequeño y separado de su madre, no tiene nombre y les pide que ustedes le pongan uno – los gemelos lo miraron sorprendidos antes de acercarse y empezar a susurrar ideas, hasta que asintieron en acuerdo.

-Lo tenemos, se llamaran… ¡Barf y Belch! – dijeron al unísono abrazando cada uno su cabeza correspondiente. Los gemelos dragón miraron al Cremallerus asustados por que se haya ofendido, casi iban a interrumpir cuando lo oyeron decir _"nos gusta"_. Sin duda ese dragón era perfecto para los gemelos, pues solo alguien tan loco como ellos les gustaría llamarse vómito y eructo.

Patapez había estado mirando a los dragones ignorando a los gemelos, quería elegir uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarlo sin problema pero el Pesadilla lo aterraba y el Terror estaba descartado, lo cual dejaba al Gronckle.

-Su nombre es Meadlug – presentó Chimuelo.

-Tenemos que avisar a las tropas, dividiremos el trabajo, pero deberán ser muy cuidadosos y no se separen de su dragón para nada – dijo Hipo sacando un mapa del cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo.

Todos escucharon sorprendidos, nombres como Muerte Susurrante, Rompe Huesos, Corta Leña, Metamorfala y demás eran dichos como parte de los convocados para la guerra. Tras oír la lista y revisar el punto de encuentro cada uno tomo un rumbo y emprendió el viaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoico se detuvo a pocas horas de iniciada la noche, él quería seguir pero con casi toda la aldea a cuestas los botes se movían lento, por lo tanto no podían sobrecargarlo de provisiones así que debían detenerse y cazar. Mientras el resto armaba las tiendas Estoico se permitió recordar el pasado, como el día en que su esposa llegó a la aldea con un niño muy lastimado.

_**Fash back:**_

Valka corría desesperada a la colina en la cual se encontraba su casa rogando internamente que su esposo se encontrara allí, en sus brazos tenía un niño; el pequeño había perdido el conocimiento a causa de sus heridas y por lo que ella sabía sin atención médica inmediata no le quedaba mucho; quería llevarlo con Gothi pero el niño no era de la aldea por lo que necesitaba el permiso del jefe para hacerlo, no importaba que ella fuera su esposa, debía cumplir las leyes.

-¡Estoico! ¡Estoico! – gritó abriendo la puerta con demasiada fuerza, su esposo la miró asustado por sus gritos.

-¿Val que ocurre? – dijo Estoico corriendo a su encuentro – ¿Quién es ese niño?

-no hay tiempo Estoico, lo encontré en el bosque, debemos llevarlo con Gothi o morirá

-Pero no sabemos nada de él podría ser un espía o un…

-Es solo un niño Estoico y tan grave como esta no puede hacer mucho, primero debemos sanarlo, luego le haremos todas las preguntas que quieras – dijo con firmeza arrastrando a su esposo, este asintió y juntos fueron corriendo a la casa de la sanadora.

Al llegar la anciana rápidamente indicó a sus aprendices, estas acostumbradas a su mutismo empezaron el trabajo, guiaron a Valka para que dejara al niño en una la cama, limpiaron sus heridas y aplicaron medicamento y vendas; una de las jóvenes al darse cuenta de la herida en la cabeza del niño llamó a la anciana, ella lo reviso varias veces antes de mover la cabeza desanimada.

Por fin tras largas horas de espera, una de las asistentes salió a avisar el estado de su paciente a los jefes, estos al verla se levantaron preocupados, aunque Valka se le notaba mucho más.

-Ya está fuera de peligro – empezó la joven intentando calmarlos, Valka dio un suspiro ya más tranquila – lamentablemente la herida en su cabeza le ha causado una pérdida de memoria

-¿Están seguras? – pregunto el jefe no muy confiado del niño, la aprendiz asintió.

-Logró despertarse cuando ya casi terminábamos, se notaba muy confundido, hacia ruidos extraños, como balbuceos, por un segundo pensamos que era mudo, pero tras escucharnos hablar logró decir unas palabras "¿Dónde estoy?"

-¿Cuándo será posible hablar con él? – preguntó el jefe

-Por ahora está dormido, lo mantendremos así por un par de días hasta que el dolor sea soportable, aunque no creo que logre mucho jefe, la herida es muy grave, tal vez jamás recuerde

-Eso es terrible, es solo un pequeño y tiene que pasar por todo esto… – dijo triste Valka.

-Sí que lo es, está muy débil, los siguientes meses serán muy difíciles para él, tendrá que estar quieto por un tiempo, para cuando sane tendrá que fortalecer sus músculos para volver a caminar y demás, necesitará de mucho apoyo – explicó la chica, Valka asintió para sí misma tomando una decisión.

-Yo lo cuidaré – dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Val no puedes tomar una decisión así, no sabemos nada de este niño, que tal si su familia lo está buscando

-Estaba solo en el bosque, las demás aldeas están cruzando el mar y no ha habido avistamiento de naves en el cual pudo haber venido, no creo que tenga a nadie, mira su ropa, parece que está hecha con restos de animales no parece que haya vivido mucho en civilizaciones

-Tal vez su familia fue atacada por dragones – opinó la sanadora – puede que haya estado cuidándose por su cuenta y cuando lo atacaron vino inconscientemente aquí

-¿Sabes quién lo atacó? – preguntó el pelirrojo, la sanadora asintió.

-Un dragón, tiene marcas de quemaduras y zarpazos por todo el cuerpo, tiene suerte de estar vivo

-Estoico creo que es una señal – empezó Valka llamando la atención de su esposo – yo no puedo tener hijos… justo hoy nos habíamos rendido y le cederíamos el título a tu hermano… fui al bosque a agradecer al dios Thor por haberme escuchado todo este tiempo mi pedido de un niño cuando lo vi, creo que nuestro dios si logró darme el niño que siempre pedí

-Val eso es… – empezó no muy convencido pero su esposa seguía firme.

-Este niño llegó a nosotros por una razón Estoico, dale una oportunidad, estoy segura que este niño está destinado a la grandeza; además no quieres dejarle tu título a Spitelout ¿verdad?

-Hm lo pensaré Val… por ahora vamos a casa – dijo derrotado pues ambos sabían que al final él aceptaría.

Después de eso Val había visitado al niño cada mañana, a veces este se despertaba por unos minutos, apenas consiente pero la líder tenía la paciencia para explicarle la situación antes que se volviera a dormir, hasta que por fin Gothi ordenó que dejaran de administrarle la medicina para dormir. Al siguiente día la castaña arrastró a su esposo para que conociera a "su hijo".

El pelirrojo entró en la habitación, Valka al instante fue hacia el niño con naturalidad y este le saludó con un alegre "Hola mamá" sin duda Valka ya había convencido al niño, ella lo iba a presentar cuando un berrido llamó la atención del pequeño, frente a su ventana un pastor llevaba sus ovejas a pastar, una de ellas se estaba quedando atrás por lo que este se agachó para cargarla.

-Vamos Hipo – dijo el pastor, el niño dejó de respirar por unos segundos sorprendido.

-Hipo… – repitió probando el sonido, Val lo miró confundida antes de mirar al rebaño alejarse.

-¿La ovejita? – preguntó sin entender la reacción del niño, este negó y se indicó a sí mismo.

-No, yo soy Hipo – frunció el ceño intentando hacerse entender, trató de nuevo armando mejor la oración – me llamo Hipo, lo acabo de recordar… pero no recuerdo nada más... – trató pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo detuvo, la castaña corrió hacia él y empezó a frotar su cabeza buscando aliviar su dolor.

-No te fuerces, veras que pronto todo regresará a ti por su cuenta

-Gracias mamá – dijo ya más relajado, Estoico se aclaró la garganta no dispuesto a ser ignorado por más tiempo, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Cariño déjame presentarte a alguien – Valka indico a su esposo – él es Estoico Haddock, mi esposo y tu papá – el niño al sentirse intimidado se escondió tras la espalda de su madre haciendo que esta riera – tranquilo, no es malo aunque lo aparente

_**Fin del flash back**_

Estoico miro el cielo nocturno, en el pasado él siempre había hecho lo posible por Valka, incluso aceptar un niño perdido como suyo, a cambio ella le había dado los mejores momentos de su vida, incluso con la llegada del pequeño su vida se había vuelto mucho más feliz, claro que las discusiones siempre habían estado ahí también, como la vez en la que le había dicho a su esposa que tal vez el niño no era huérfano sino que su familia había querido deshacerse de un "Hipo", después de todo los vikingos solo colocaban ese nombre a los niños más débiles y enfermos, claro que su broma le había costado dormir en el sillón por 2 semanas hasta que había decidido presentarlo ante la aldea como su hijo y heredero.

Al dar el anuncio muchos se habían quejado, queriendo el puesto de jefe para sí mismos pero Valka no se había dado por vencida, se había colocado frente a todos y había gritado que ese niño era un regalo del dios Thor y casi como invocado un fuerte trueno había sonado de la nada callando a todos, no queriendo enojar a los dios todos en la aldea habían aceptado a regañadientes al chico.

Al principio Estoico había estado contento de tener por fin un niño al cual enseñarle todo lo que sabía pero pronto se dio cuenta que el pequeño era bastante torpe y débil, sabía que Hipo se esforzaba pero con cada fallo se le quitaba las ganas de volverlo a intentar, solo su esposa había tenido la paciencia y la capacidad de enseñarle a Hipo cosas como pescar, cocinar, lavar, limpiar, dibujar y luchar con una daga, incluso el armar una que otra trampa muy elaborada y moverse con rapidez para evitar los peligros. Ella nunca había perdido las esperanzas pero cuando notó que su esposo si entonces habló con Bocón y convenció al tosco rubio de convertir a su hijo en aprendiz, el tener por fin una futura profesión había calmado al jefe por un tiempo pero las singularidades de Hipo habían sido su perdición.

A menudo el niño andaba en las nubes, siempre perdido en sus recuerdos que apenas y volvían pero todos muy borrosos como para tener sentido; también su odio a estar encerrado era un problema, el solía ir a las zonas más profundas del bosque, pasaban horas buscándolo pero siempre era Valka la única que lo hallaba, _"¿qué era lo que él hacía?"_ eso jamás lo sabría, tal vez su esposa llegó a saber, pero se había llevado ese secreto a la tumba.

El recuerdo de la muerte de su esposa llegó como un baldazo de agua fría, había sido un ataque de dragones, Hipo había estado perdido como siempre y Val había salido a buscarlo cuando una de las antorchas gigantes cedió ante una llamarada y cayó sobre ella matándola. Todos culparon al niño, incluido su padre; desde ese día el jefe había hecho honor a su nombre y había cerrado su corazón, sobre todo para su hijo; haciendo reuniones innecesarias y cada vez más viajes al nido, el jefe había salido de la vida del niño dejándolo a su suerte; este había buscado llamar la atención de su padre de nuevo con inventos y mejoras para la aldea pero nadie apreciaba sus esfuerzos, en cambio solo realzaban lo malo y lo castigaban siempre.

Estoico sabía que la gente era cruel con Hipo, su esposa muchas veces le había contado que había tenido que detener a muchos niños que se burlaban de él o le hacían bromas pesadas pero él casi no había intervenido, pues creía que el pequeño debía aprender a defenderse, sin embargo ahora nadie lo protegía por lo que todos hacían lo que querían con él, a menudo el niño llegaba cojeando a casa o sobándose algún moretón o raspadura; incluso una vez lo encontró curándose una quemadura entre llantos, por las astillas que el niño sacaba de su piel herida alguien había estrellado una antorcha encendida contra él.

Pero él nunca detuvo ningún acoso, siempre se justificó con su trabajo para no ayudarle, ya no quería saber nada de él y al parecer Hipo también lo entendió pues se empezó a refugiarse cada vez más en la forja y el bosque.

-Val… ¿acaso tu viste algo en él que yo no? – preguntó el jefe al cielo nocturno – dime… ¿crees que hago lo correcto?

El peso de tener que matar a su hijo se asentó en su corazón oprimiéndolo, cegado por la ira había sido fácil pero ahora ya no, todo ello lo estresaba así que se fue a dormir queriendo alejar esos pensamientos que solo confundían su mente.

Estoico se levantó en un ambiente oscuro, todo a su alrededor se notaba opaco excepto la figura de su esposa, la cual lloraba a mares cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, intentó acercarse pero ella negó aterrada, se levantó mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo hasta que Hipo apareció y corrió a ella.

-¡Val! ¡Hipo! – gritó Estoico al verlos tomarse de la mano y alejarse, corrió para perseguirlos cuando Hipo se volteó miró enojado, un rugido salió de su boca y se transformó en un dragón, intentó avanzar un poco más pero una llamarada lo detuvo.

-No nos sigas – gritó Hipo – tu no nos quieres así que no vengas

-Val, no te vayas por favor – pidió Estoico intentando recuperar a su esposa, pero esta lo miro enfadada.

-¡No! Tú no amas a Hipo, y si no lo amas entonces no me amas a mí – respondió subiendo al lomo del dragón – son tus decisiones las que nos alejan

Estoico intentó perseguirlos llamándolos pero en algún punto ellos se perdieron entre la oscuridad. Se despertó sudando; miró a su alrededor, su gente aun dormía ignorantes de su pesadilla, le dolía la garganta por los gritos que seguro intentó dar entre sueños, quiso levantarse para tomar un trago de agua para calmarse pero la voz de su esposa lo detuvo, incrédulo miró a todos lados pero no había nadie, lo único que estaba en la zona donde escucho su voz era el diario de Astrid. Tal vez su esposa le estaba dando una señal, una última oportunidad para hacer lo correcto, o tal vez solo era su mente jugando con él; aun así se levantó y tomo el cuaderno en sus manos y se dispuso a leer los párrafos que en un principio había ignorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente en la otra isla, los niños vikingos miraban aterrados como dragones de todas direcciones llegaban al punto de encuentro.

-Hipo – susurró Astrid armándose de valor – estos dragones no se ven muy amistosos – nadie más había dicho nada temiendo ofenderlos pero todos estaban aterrados.

-La mayoría no lo son así que no se alejen – respondió Hipo también en un susurró, eso aterró aún más a los niños.

-¿Si no son tus amigos entonces como nos están ayudando? – preguntó Brutacio.

-Ellos al igual que nosotros han perdido amigos, familia e incluso sus terrenos por culpa de las muertes, tal vez no nos conozcamos bien pero el propósito nos une – explicó el pelinegro, los niños asintieron en comprensión cuando un ruido detuvo sus preguntas.

En el cielo una muerte susurrante blanca y enorme daba chillidos que guiaban a las demás muertes susurrantes que la seguían obedientes.

-¿Qué… qué rayos… es esa cosa? – gritó/susurró Patapez casi desmayándose por el miedo.

Hipo rápidamente empujo a los niños sobre una piedra grande y lisa mientras Chimuelo gruñía a los demás dragones para que estos se acomodaran y dieran espacio a los recién llegados.

Apenas el espacio estuvo listo, las muertes cayeron directo a la tierra formando túneles de inmediato para resguardarse, solo el más grande se quedó en la superficie cuidando de las entradas. Chimuelo se acercó para dar sus saludos cuando una muerte salió de un agujero y le gruño, el Furia Nocturna lo reconoció y se colocó en posición de pelea cuando dos fuertes rugidos lo detuvieron. El dragón blanco y su hermano habían gritando un _"¡Basta!"_ a la vez, ambos se notaban intimidantes, aunque Hipo solo se mantenía a su lado por si hubiera problemas el dragón blanco le gritaba a su subordinado hasta que él regresó a su agujero, al calmarse la situación Hipo pidió disculpas al jefe y empujó a su hermano hacia donde estaban los vikingos, al llegar a la roca ambos tomaron sus formas humanas.

-Chimuelo – empezó Hipo, intentando calmarse – me habías prometido que no te meterías en problemas – resondró mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz, su gemelo rodó los ojos e hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados mostrando su enojo.

-¡El empezó! - se defendió.

-Eso no importa, estamos a punto de empezar una guerra, necesitamos aliados no enemigos

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Astrid.

-Esa Muerte Susurrante y Chimuelo tienen una pelea pendiente – explicó Hipo – aunque ambos prometieron dejarlo de lado por ahora – dijo mirando a su hermano enojado, este solo rodó los ojos exasperado.

-Oye pero aun no nos has contestado que es esa cosa – se quejó Brutilda.

-Ese es un Grito Mortal, la forma avanzada de las Muertes Susurrantes, es el único capaz de comandarlos con su grito

-Pe… pero, se supone que las Muertes Susurrantes no tienen grito – interrumpió Patapez.

-Pero este sí, es por eso que es especial, claro, eso y su gran fortaleza y tamaño, nadie puede superarlo, ni siquiera todo su clan juntos – continuó Chimuelo – aunque tampoco creo que lo harían, una vez que se unen a él son inseparables, darán la vida por él

\- Chimuelo tuvo una pelea con uno de su grupo antes que se unieran – explicó Hipo – pero ahora no podrán cobrarla jamás, si una pelea empieza todos apoyaran a su amigo y claro yo apoyaría a Chimuelo por lo que tanto Copo de Nieve y yo queremos evitarlo como sea posible

-¿Copo de Nieve? – se burlaron los gemelos, mientras Patapez y Astrid intentaban callarlos temiendo que el dragón se enojara y los atacara.

-Que no les engañe el nombre – dijo Chimuelo – puede que lo use por respeto a su madre quien se lo puso pero es más conocido por "el destruye islas", puede pasarse a dragones enteros así que no lo hagan enojar – los niños lo miraron aterrados mientras su gemelo se golpeaba la frente.

-Gracias por asustarlos Chimuelo – ironizo Hipo, recibiendo un _"de nada"_ también irónico de su hermano – no se preocupen, por eso están en la roca, a ellos no les gusta, así que aquí están seguros – los chicos no parecían más tranquilos pero ya no había más tiempo, los Susurrantes eran el último grupo, debían partir – quédense cerca a sus dragones – pidió Hipo y él y su hermano tomaron sus formas de Furias y se dirigieron a las bestias.

-El momento de partir a llegado – empezó Hipo llamando la atención de todos con su potente voz – la lucha será cruel, lo más probable es que algunos no vuelvan pero eso no nos detendrá, el miedo no podrá consumirnos ni tampoco el cansancio, porque hoy… Hoy pelearemos por nuestros seres queridos, por nuestros hogares, por nuestras libertad, y mañana… ¡Mañana regresaremos como héroes! – gritó, los demás dragones dieron gritos de guerra emocionados al igual que 4 vikingos, quienes a pesar de no haber entendido sabían que la guerra daría inicio.

Los dragones empezaron a tomar vuelo, cada grupo se fusionó hasta ser una mancha gigante de destrucción, con Chimuelo al frente guiándolos e Hipo hasta atrás defendiéndolos de cualquier ataque sorpresa junto con los niños en sus dragones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado, Estoico ordenaba a sus hombre zarpar, se había quedado despierto toda la noche leyendo el diario de la niña y se había enterado de muchas cosas las cuales le había hecho tomar una decisión, no importaba el resultado de la batalla, ese día la eterna lucha humano-dragón llegaba a su fin, solo un grupo resultaría en pie, sea quien sea. No más luchas innecesarias, darían el todo por el todo, debían acabar a los dragones o ellos los acabarían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vamos a dejarlo aquí, llegamos a la parte interesante, tanto los vikingos como los dragones se dirigen al nido y el próximo capítulo tendremos la pelea final, como dije no pude dejar a Estoico completamente malo, así que le estoy dando una oportunidad para redimirse pero este no parece haberla entendido ¿o tal vez si? Quien sabe, lean lo que pasara el próximo capítulo, ya nos vamos acercando al final.


	5. capítulo 5

¿Qué tal todos? Es una pena pero este fic se está acercando a su final, poco a poco estoy escribiendo la continuación pero demorará en salir, apenas voy por el segundo capítulo aunque creo que tendrá la misma extensión que este, tal vez uno más o uno menos.

Para todos lo que tuvieron dudas déjenme aclárales algo, en mi historia Valka está muerta (nada de huidas con dragones) como leyeron en el capítulo anterior murió y punto, no habrá ninguna resurrección de ella ni ahora ni en la continuación, prefiero mi versión de buena madre de Valka que la versión de la película.

Y como siempre muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia. Ahora sí, disfruten su lectura.

**NOTA: **Este capítulo contiene escenas de batalla, es decir se mencionará sangre y heridas, nada demasiado grafico pero están advertidos, tener cuidado.

_En el capítulo anterior, los dragones se han reunido y viajan al nido para acabar con las muertes, a su vez los vikingos van dispuestos a destruir a todos los dragones ¿Quién ganará?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 5

Hipo, quien se había unido a su hermano a la parte frontal en el camino, volteó hacia los demás dragones, todos lo miraron esperando indicaciones.

-Apenas toquemos tierra nos atacarán, la reina debe habernos visto a través de sus súbditos pero aun así decide esperarnos en su terreno – indicó Hipo.

-No podemos fallar – continuó Chimuelo – cada equipo sabe su función, tenemos un grupo que se hará cargo de los que se lastimen por lo que no deben perder su objetivo

-Y recuerden, dejen fuera de combate a los esclavos de la reina pero no los maten o los lastimen gravemente, ellos solo están siendo controlados – fue el turno de Hipo.

-Debemos terminar la pelea antes que lleguen los humanos así que no podemos dudar – todos asintieron y se lanzaron a la isla.

Los ex-vikingos se quedaron hasta atrás, Hipo les había advertido no pasar la mitad del campo o la Muerte Roja controlaría a sus dragones, su deber era luchar contra los esclavos pero tenían que atacar juntos para lograr una ventaja sino serian derrotados.

-Yo quería pertenecer al grupo de ataque – se quejó Brutacio y su hermana lo apoyó.

-¿Acaso quieres que su dragón sea esclavizado? – Le reprendió Astrid – nosotros no tenemos la fuerza suficiente, debemos dejárselo a Hipo y los demás

-Sí, Hipo escogió a los más fuertes para la pelea, el Corta Leña "Bosque", el Rompe Cráneos "Colmillo" y el Grito Mortal "Copo de Nieve" junto con dos Furias Nocturnas son un equipo indestructible – afirmó Patapez, sin embargo los gemelos no paraban de reírse de los nombres – ¿Quieren callarse? Estamos en una guerra, e incluso si no lo estuviéramos no es correcto reírse de los nombres de los demás – Astrid asintió en acuerdo y al menos los rubios tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados.

Hipo les había contado en el camino leyendas sobre los nombres de cada dragón; como Bosque había reducido a nada hectáreas de Bosque cuando era solo un cachorro, como los Colmillos que presumía en su armadura Colmillo eran de un dragón tan misterioso que las mismas bestias apenas conocían su existencia por historias, como a pesar de su enorme tamaño Copo de Nieve era capaz de mimetizarse en cualquier terreño, incluso les había contado una terrorífica historia de cuando este peleó contra un dragón de hielo y ganó, sin duda su color blanco había jugado a su favor en esa vez.

-¿Deberíamos bajar? – preguntó Brutilda, la mayoría aún está en el aire esperando una señal pero nada pasaba, Astrid negó – ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Astrid iba a resondrarla cuando un fuerte rugido se escuchó en toda la isla haciéndola estremecer, ante la orden de la reina cientos de dragones salieron del volcán como abejas furiosas dispuestas a proteger su panal.

-¡Eso! – Gritó Astrid – ¡Eso es lo que esperábamos! – Los niños levantaron sus armas en alto y junto a sus dragones volaron contra la mancha de enemigos que se les acercaba.

El plan era sencillo pero muy efectivo, el grupo de ataque debía estar frente a "Las Muertes" antes que la reina mandara a sus esclavos, por lo que habían usado Metamorfalas y Muertes susurrantes para acercarse sin ser detectados, ellos se encargarían de cualquier dragón que los protegiera para que Hipo y compañía pudieran pelear sin interrupciones, mientras el resto se encargaría de los dragones controlados.

Las batallas estaban por doquier, grupos de dragones esclavos atacaban todo lo que se movía pero al ser controlados no era buenos peleadores y eran vencidos con facilidad, sin embargo muchos de ellos lograban dar profundas mordidas y clavar sus garras antes de quedar fuera de combate. Aguijones veloces corrían por el campo de batalla llevando a los heridos a una zona segura y de paso petrificando a los que les impedían el paso.

Astrid había tomado el mando del grupo de una manera impresionante; los gemelos con su molesta actitud hacían que el enemigo gastara sus tiros enojándolos, Astrid y Stormfly mantenían al dragón lejos del grupo impidiendo cualquier ayuda y cuando este estaba cansado o Meatlug le daba un golpe con su cola o el martillo de Patapez lo dejaba fuera de combate (lo que llegara primero) y cuando caía pasaban al siguiente, sin gastar casi nada de fuego.

Estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo cuando gritos de guerra y cuernos sonaron a lo lejos, los vikingos habían llegado.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Gritó Patapez haciéndose oír por encima del rugido del Pesadilla con el que peleaban – se supone que llegarían dentro de un par de horas más – Astrid miró los barcos atracando las orillas sorprendida.

-Debieron haber navegar desde la mañana sin parar

-¡¿Se saltaron el almuerzo?! – Gritaron aterrados los gemelos mientras el resto rodaban los ojos.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí – gritó Astrid – esto es demasiado para ellos, morirán y lo peor es que se llevaran a un par de dragones con ellos

Los ex-vikingos asintieron a la vez y se alejaron del campo de batalla, tenían que sacar a los humanos de aquí, pues en vista que estos bajaban sus catapultas y armas no planeaban rendirse a pesar de espectáculo.

-¡Tienen que irse! ¡Es muy peligroso! – Gritó Patapez desde lo alto, los vikingos lo miraron sorprendidos, _"¡los adolescentes montaban dragones! ¡Incluso el tímido gordito!"_

Sin embargo Estoico no estaba sorprendido, estaba enojado, fúrico; más niños traicionaban su cultura guiados por quien una vez consideró su hijo, incluso tenían el atrevimiento de botarlos de una guerra en la que ellos participaban cuando eran los vikingos quien habían rezado por esta oportunidad por 300 años.

-¡Dispárenles! – Mandó Estoico, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso Bocón intentó razonar con él pero este se negó – ¡Que les disparen!

-Pero Estoico… los niños – se quejó una mujer sin duda pensando en su propio hijo que la esperaba en la aldea, mas Estoico no se inmutó.

-Los niños están en casa, aquí solo veo dragones y traidores ¡Así que dispárenles de una vez! – Gritó aunque ni él se notaba seguro pero eso no permitió que rocas empezaran a volar hacia los niños.

-¿Astrid que hacemos? – Gritó Patapez aterrado, los gemelos no estaban mejor pues eran 4 cabezas las que no se ponían de acuerdo en que lado esquivar.

-No podemos dejarlos pasar… los mataran – dijo Astrid, no quería admitirlo pero había una posibilidad que no salieran vivos de esta, tenían todo un ejército vikingo adelante y otro de dragones atrás, pero si querían evitar más muertes no podían moverse, tampoco podían pedir ayuda, eran ellos contra todos. Los niños parecieron entenderla aun sin palabras pues apretaron sus armas.

-No quería que esto terminará así – chilló Patapez aunque se veía dispuesto a seguir luchando.

-¡Que sea una gran muerte! – Gritaron los gemelos alzando sus hachas sobre sus cabezas – ¡Por Loki! – gritaron lanzándose hacia las catapultas.

-Fue un honor haber peleado contigo Stormfly – dijo la rubia acariciando a su dragón, esta le dio un gorjeo intentando animarla – que sea una muerte digna, como grandes guerreros ¡Ganemos nuestro lugar en el Valhalla! – Gritó y los niños gritaron con ella dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por sus ideales cuando un fuerte retumbar se oyó.

Ante los ojos asustados de todos, la Muerte Roja apareció en una explosión de rocas, el volcán mismo había estallado liberando a ambas muertes, la Muerte Verde en el hombro de la reina. Una mancha negra paso a gran velocidad frente a esta, aunque nadie podía asegurar si era Hipo o Chimuelo, este lanzó un ataque de plasma antes de esquivar una pata gigante y atacar de nuevo.

La Muerte Verde desplegó sus alas para esquivar unas púas lanzadas por Copo de Nieve sin interesarle que estas se incrustaran en la dura piel de la Muerte Roja haciéndola chillar enojada, pero cuando las filosas alas de Bosque cortaron gran parte de su pata la reina tuvo suficiente y lanzó una llamarada de fuego a su alrededor. Todos vieron con horror como tanto esclavos como enemigos caían ante sus potentes llamas.

-¡Salgan de aquí! – Gritó Colmillo empujando a la Muerte Verde.

Los dragones que salieron del control de la reina gracias a una combinación entre su miedo y la distracción de esta por sus heridas asintieron, los del grupo también siguieron las órdenes y buscaron rutas de escape.

-¡Llévense a los heridos! – Gritó Chimuelo, aunque su distracción le costó, la Muerte Roja logró alcanzarlo con una de sus zarpas.

-¡Chimuelo! – Gritó Hipo queriendo ayudar a su hermano pero la Muerte Verde lo tenía acorralado.

-Ow pobrecitos niños huérfanos – se burló la Muerte Verde – incluso después de sobrevivir a nuestro primer encuentro tuvieron que venir aquí a morir

-¡Muévete! – Gritó Hipo tacleándolo, no le importaba nada, solo llevar a su hermano, voló hacia él desesperado, afortunadamente él ya se estaba levantando.

-Tranquilo, solo me distraje ¿Lograron escapar? – preguntó por los demás dragones, Hipo miró a su alrededor, cientos de dragones se alzaban llevando cuanto dragón herido pudieran, los más grandes incluso llevaban grupos, todos pasando por encima de los humanos en dirección a la isla de encuentro, lejos del dominio de la reina.

-Lo están logrando – dijo con esperanzas Hipo y ambos hermanos se unieron a la lucha más tranquilos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los vikingos por otro lado estaban sorprendidos, Estoico no podía creerlo, cuando había leído el diario de la niña no había creído que las muertes fueran tan peligrosas, mas ahora viendo el monstruoso tamaño de la reina y su poder de fuego temía por su tribu.

-¡Tienen que huir, es muy peligroso! – Gritó Astrid y todos la apoyaron, sin embargo Estoico miraba atónito como la Muerte Verde burlaba con facilidad a 3 dragones imponentes y atacaba a un Furia Nocturna, la idea de que ese fuera Hipo lo aterraba.

-¡Estoico reacciona! – Gritó Bocón sacudiéndolo – tenemos que salir de aquí

-¡Todos a los botes! – Gritó el jefe cuando entró en razón – ¡Boten todo lo pesado por la borda, necesitamos huir!

-¿Pero cómo nos defenderemos? – Preguntó un vikingo al azar mientras corría.

-¿No lo entiendes? No podemos contra ellos, nuestra única esperanza es huir – respondió el jefe – Ayúdame Bocón, vigila que todos suban – este asintió y guió a los aterrados vikingos a los botes. Para su sorpresa los niños tomaron a los más lejanos en las patas de sus dragones y los llevaron al barco haciendo más fácil el trabajo.

-Dense prisa y váyanse – Gritó Astrid al jefe, este parecía avergonzado frente a la niña que tanto había lastimado en esos días.

\- Niña yo… lo siento, fui un tonto – empezó Estoico pero Astrid no lo dejo.

-No hay tiempo para esto ¿quieres perdón? Entonces empieza a sacar a tu gente de aquí y no se atrevan a atacar a los dragones en el camino – le espetó molesta la rubia; no era con ella quien tenía que disculparse sino con Hipo, además nada le aseguraba que se estuviera disculpando por la razón principal.

Astrid miró los botes alejarse, habían dejado todo un reguero de armas y barriles en lo que quedaba de la playa, por otro lado, los dragones ocupaban el aire yendo a su isla base para refugiarse. Las cosas estaban tomando un giro peligroso, esto no era como lo habían planeado, pero ya no podían hacer nada más, Stormfly y el resto de los dragones estaban cansados, ahora solo podían confiar en Hipo y los demás, aquí solo se pondrían en riesgo.

-¡Es hora de irnos! – Gritó llamando la atención de los niños vikingos – tomen un dragón herido y vamos

-¿Eh? Pero… – empezaron a quejarse los gemelos pero ella los detuvo.

-Nuestros dragones están cansados, ayudamos más llevando a los heridos que preocupando a Hipo y sus amigos – todos asintieron apenados y se retiraron en silencio, lo único que los animaba fue que el hecho de ser el último grupo en irse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Hipo y Chimuelo habían empezado una feroz batalla contra la Muerte Verde dejándoles a la reina a los otros 3 (después de todo ellos eran los más veloces del grupo) pero nada parecía funcionar, en cambio este no perdía lo oportunidad de burlarse de ellos.

-Esta vez no los dejaré escapar mocosos, pagarán caro su atrevimiento – dijo enojado la Muerte Verde mientras lamía la sangre que brotaba de una herida en su hocico.

-¿Qué sucede, te duele? ¿Quieres rendirte y huir para lamer tus heridas? – Preguntó con sorna Chimuelo, quien a pesar de estar lastimado no perdía su acido sentido del humor, y es que del hermoso dragón que una vez fue la Muerte Verde ahora quedaba un ser lleno de cicatrices viejas y nuevas que se entremezclaban entre sí, una de ellas incluso había atravesado su ojo izquierdo dejándolo ciego para siempre.

-¡Silencio mocoso! Huiste la vez pasada pero esta vez será diferente, mis garras te destrozarán por completo y me daré un festín con tus entrañas

Hipo por otro lado, había estado aprovechando el corto tiempo para recuperarse, hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo como dragón por lo que sus energías disminuían cada vez más, debía hacer un cambio y pronto, pero no podía dejar a su hermano solo.

Aprovechando la distracción de su enemigo se lanzó directo a su cuello dándole una feroz mordida, este respondió clavando sus garras en su pecho intentando alejarlo y a la vez dar su propia mordida, Chimuelo entonces clavó sus dientes en la cola de este intentando atravesar su vientre con sus garras pero la muerte giró su cabeza y escupió acido hacia Chimuelo lastimándole el hombro haciendo que este lo soltara y aprovechando la distracción de Hipo giró sobre sí mismo golpeándolo con la cola, liberándose así de los gemelos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado la batalla con la reina no iba mejor, el fuego no servía de mucho contra el caparazón extra duro de la Muerte Roja así que Bosque buscaba siempre embestirla con sus filosas alas creando laceraciones las cuales Copo de Nieve llenaba con púas venenosas o simplemente se estrellaba contra ella clavando sus espinas, Colmillo siendo el más lento se había colado en el vientre de la reina y daba feroces zarpazos buscando desgarrar su piel mientras esquivaba las enormes patas que intentaban aplastarlo.

-¡Ustedes, seres insignificantes, se arrepentirán de esto! – Gritaba fúrica la Muerte Roja – ¡Soy una reina, se arrodillaran ante mí!

-¡Jamás! Una asesina como tu merece la muerte – gritó Bosque embistiéndola, Colmillo aprovechó la oportunidad y clavó sus dientes en una fiera mordida que arrancó un pedazo de carne haciéndola sangrar terriblemente.

La reina gritó enojada y adolorida, su ira era tanta que no dudó en sujetar con sus fauces a Copo de Nieve y lanzarlo contra Colmillo, Bosque intentó ayudar a sus compañeros pero la Muerte Roja aun ligeramente volteada por su embestida se dejó caer sobre su vientre para golpearlo con su cola acorazada, Bosque intentó esquivarlo pero su gran tamaño no se lo permitió.

La reina sonrió de manera malévola al ver a sus enemigos lastimados frente a ella, _"Así debe ser, yo soy quien manda, si no te inclinas ante mi mueres_" pensaba la reina _"tres menos, faltan dos"_. Vio a las Furias Nocturnas a un lado de su compañero y no dudó en enviarles una llamarada de fuego, aunque los rápidos dragones la esquivaron a tiempo.

-Ustedes, miserables seres que nacieron de algo tan débil como un humano, deben morir – Gritó la reina y golpeó a Chimuelo con su hocico, Hipo se distrajo lo cual la reina aprovechó para atraparlo en sus fauces – ¡Serás mi comida!

-Hay una ventaja en ser mitad humano… ¡Y es el tamaño! – Gritó Hipo transformándose en humano y saliendo apenas de entre sus dientes.

Hipo cayó al vacío debilitado, ya no tenía energías para seguir como dragón, ni siquiera para salvarse de la caída, Chimuelo lo vio y voló hacia él, lamentablemente la Muerte Verde lo vio también y lanzó disparos de fuego deteniendo su paso mientras reía malévolo al ver a Chimuelo tan desesperado, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Copo de Nieve le lanzó un estallido de fuego lastimándolo gravemente dejando ir al Furia Nocturna, el cual demostrando su habilidad logró atrapar a su hermano antes que se estrellará.

-¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! – Gritaba desesperado Chimuelo sacudiendo el cuerpo de su hermano que aún estaba acostado en su lomo, afortunadamente este empezó a moverse tras unos segundos.

-Basta Chimuelo – pidió Adolorido Hipo – harás que regrese la comida

-¡Idiota, me asustaste! – Reprendió aun asustado Chimuelo pero luego acaricio su cabeza contra su hermano – no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, por favor, tomate un descanso, te cubriré

-Pero Chimuelo estas herido…

-Nada de peros ¡Ni siquiera puedes transformarte! ¿Acaso quieres matarte? Recupérate primero

-Lo siento, es solo que me siento impotente, nos están acabando – ambos vieron como su gran ejército había disminuido grandemente y los que quedaban se notaban heridos y cansados – ¡Me siento tan inútil!

-No digas eso – dijo Chimuelo lanzando un ataque de plasma a la reina para mantenerla alejada – nuestra manera humana también es fuerte a su estilo, nuestra inteligencia aumenta y esa es tan potente como nuestro fuego, ahora sal de aquí ¡Y no vuelvas a no ser que estés descansado! – gritó Chimuelo volando hacia la reina manteniéndola lejos de su hermano.

Hipo corrió entre el campo de guerra, su hermano tenía razón, por años él había llenado la aldea de inventos intentando alejar a los dragones y aunque en algunos casos también había dañado propiedad vikinga muchas veces habían funcionado. Miró a su alrededor en busca de ideas hasta que en las orillas encontró las armas que los humanos habían dejado, corrió hacia ellas y se puso manos a la obra.

Por otro lado Copo de Nieve luchaba contra la Muerte Verde mientras Colmillo y Chimuelo detenían a la reina, aunque sin Hipo y con Bosque aun desmayado era más una defensa y huida intentando no morir. Hasta que la voz de Hipo detuvo la pelea.

-¡Muerte Roja, yo me haré cargo de ti! – Gritó Hipo ya transformado en dragón volando varios metros sobre la reina. Chimuelo lo miró asustado pero decidió confiar en él y fue a ayudar a los demás.

-¿Tú te harás cargo? ¡Ja! prepárate para tu muerte mocoso – Gritó la reina y abrió sus alas, tanto tiempo encerrada hizo que a la dragona le tomara un poco de esfuerzo en elevarse pero pronto se estabilizó y siguió a Hipo entre las nubes.

Hipo empezó a dispararle de diferentes direcciones haciéndola enojar, la dragona se defendió con bolas de fuego que lanzaba hacia donde estaba el Furia pero este huía a tiempo, hasta que ya no pudo más. Llenó de gas su boca para lanzar su ataque especial, cuando un extraño objeto se acercó a gran velocidad, creyendo que era Hipo lo atrapó con su mandíbula ignorando una mecha encendida en la parte posterior. Para cuando la reina sintió el sabor a petróleo ya era muy tarde, la chispa se convirtió en llama y posteriormente en explosión al mezclarse el combustible y su gas haciéndola estallar desde adentro. Millones de pedazos de carne quemada salieron disparados por toda la isla sorprendiendo a los aun presentes.

-¡No! – Gritó enojado la muerte verde, no tenía ningún apego a la Muerte Roja pero le servía para conseguirle esclavos y comida, ahora tendría que hacer todo solo – ¡Pagarás por esto!

La muerte verde intentó lanzarse contra un débil Hipo que caía de nuevo trasformado en humano pero Colmillo no lo dejó, se lanzó en una fiera pelea de garras y mordiscos ganando tiempo para que Chimuelo rescate a su gemelo. A su ataque se unió Copo de Nieve ambos lastimando al que un día fue un hermoso dragón. Este giró sobre sí mismo rodeándose de fuego hasta que este explotó lanzando una onda explosiva que alejó a sus adversarios aunque lastimándolo en proceso.

-¡Me las pagarán! ¡Me las pagarán! – Repetía de manera psicótica la Muerte Verde mientras ríos de sangre caían de su cuerpo lastimado – ¿Con quién creen que están tratando escorias? ¡Les enseñaré!

Un brillo verde acido lo rodeó mientras sus músculos creían rápidamente dándole un aspecto grotesco, los sonidos de huesos rompiéndose y tomando nuevas formas o acomodándose en diferentes formas era aterrador pero lo peor fue cuando extendió sus ahora, enormes alas, la piel se había estirado de tal manera que en algunos puntos parecía que se iba a romper.

La nueva Muerte Verde abrió sus alas, y como si fuera impulsado por un cohete, voló a gran velocidad hacia los hermanos cansados, todos vieron con horror como estos no lograrían escapar, fue un segundo cuando ambos Furias aceptaron la muerte hasta que un borrón blanco tacleo al dragón deforme.

-¿Colmillo? – Preguntó Copo de Nieve – pero te hirieron…

Las llamas que había lanzado la Muerte verde efectivamente habían empujado a ambos dragones pero Colmillo se había negado a moverse pues detrás de él estaba Bosque aún muy herido incapaz de resistir tal ataque.

-Estos huesos no son de adorno – explicó Colmillo señalando lo poco quedaba de su armadura – aunque por lo visto tengo que buscar más… que vergüenza, me siento desnudo – dijo intentando cubrirse causando la risa de sus amigos aunque la Muerte Verde hartó de su show le lanzó una llamarada de fuego, Colmillo esquivó a duras penas gracias a una fuerte corriente de aire que la alejo, todos voltearon a ver al responsable y vieron a Bosque levantándose con ayuda de sus alas.

-¿Pero qué te paso feo? – Gritó Bosque burlándose del enojado dragón deforme.

-¿Por qué tan enojado? ¿Acaso te miraste tu reflejo? – Continuó la burla Colmillo, sabía que la muerte Verde los creía muertos y verlos volver al campo de batalla lo fastidiaba terriblemente.

-No veo a la muerte Roja – dijo Bosque mirando los alrededores como buscándola – ¿No me digas que te la comiste? – se burló.

Hipo miró a sus amigos negando con la cabeza, a pesar de su aspecto terrible los tres dragones eran muy burlones, era una sorpresa que no hubieran empezado con las bromas desde antes, era tonto, pero al menos estaban ganando tiempo, tiempo que él necesitaba para pensar en cómo acabar con esta Muerte y a la vez recuperar energías.

La Muerte Verde atacó a Bosque pero este se defendió con su propio fuego y pronto los cuatro dragones se lanzaron encerrando al dragón en un círculo en despliegue de ataques físicos y fuego.

El dragón deforme vio su clara desventaja, aunque había aumentado su poder lo tenían rodeado y cuando el segundo Furia Nocturna se uniera todo acabaría. Tenía que huir, seria vergonzoso, pero era lo único que le quedaba para vivir, miró a sus alrededores buscando una distracción cuando vio a una humana montada sobre una Nadder, sonriendo atacó al más débil del grupo (que era Bosque debido a sus heridas) y escapó por esa esquina tomando en sus garras a ambas chicas, las cuales no lo habían notado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Iba a tomar solo a la humana pues la había visto bastante cerca de una de las Furias pero al oír que los dos humanos-dragones gritaron diferentes nombres decidió tomar a ambas como una doble protección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Astrid miró enojada al dragón que las había atrapado, había vuelto a la isla para asegurarse de que no hubieran dejado a ningún herido, ella y Stormfly habían logrado salvar a un aguijón veloz que quedó atrapado entre las rocas cuando oyó su nombre y un rugido, volteó en esa dirección y lo que vio fue un monstruo antes de ser atrapada por este. El dragón rugió mientras huía con ellas como rehenes, atrás Chimuelo los perseguía con un Hipo aun como humano en su lomo.

Astrid se negó a hacer una damisela en apuros, tomó su hacha y con todo el impulso y fuerza que pudo reunir la estrelló contra la pata del monstruo, este rugió y se sacudió haciendo que el hacha se saliera dejando ver una muy profunda herida, la rubia casi había cortado todo la pierna dejándola colgando solo por los músculos internos; el dragón visiblemente enojado clavó las garras en Stormfly haciéndola chillar de dolor, mientras la vikinga maldecía por dentro, su intento de huida no había salido como quería y su dragona había pagado por ello, ya sin arma Astrid decidió quedarse quieta, ya no podía hacer mucho, solo esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hipo miró a Astrid alejarse, internamente se reprendía mil veces el haberla dejado venir y por cómo se venía su hermano él también pensaba lo mismo de Stormfly. El cansancio aún era grande pero aun así obligó a su cuerpo a transformarse al sentir como su hermano desaceleraba; su cambio terminó justo a tiempo, pues su Chimuelo perdió su trasformación y cayó en su lomo agotado, verificó que estuviera bien antes de emprender la marcha cuando escuchó un terrible grito de la Muerte verde y acelero el pasó, no sabía lo que había sucedido pero estaba seguro que Astrid no se rendiría sin luchar por lo que debía llegar rápido antes que él la lastimara, las lastimara se corrigió sintiendo a su hermano apresurarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Guaaa que emocionante, llegamos al penúltimo capítulo, espero que nadie se haya incomodado por la cantidad de sangre y heridas que se mencionó. ¿Qué pasará ahora que la muerte verde tiene a los amores de nuestras Furias Nocturnas? ¿Y los vikingos? ¿Y los dragones? Espero que todo lo que queda entre en un capitulo mas.


	6. capítulo 6

Se acabó, este es el último episodio de "dragones, historia de un furia nocturna". Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, pensar que lo cree cuando salió la primera película, pero merecía ser publicado y no quedarse olvidado en un cuaderno; espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho porque para mí fue un privilegio que leyeran mi historia. Gracias eternas a TEIET que me apoyo un montón y que me dio el ánimo para no solo seguir publicando esta historia sino con su continuación.

La secuela será "dragones, el camino de un furia nocturna", esta se dará 5 años después y se basará en la segunda y tercera película. Pero ya que la estoy escribiendo recién la publicaré en un par de meses, espero su apoyo.

Muchos buenos deseos a todos, hasta pronto y disfruten de su lectura.

_En el capítulo anterior, el equipo de ataque logró derrotar a la muerte roja, aunque no sin muchas bajas y heridos, la Muerte Verde sufrió una transformación haciéndola más poderosa pero ni así derrotó al grupo y decidió huir raptando a Astrid y Stormfly. Ahora Hipo y Chimuelo los persiguen a toda velocidad esperando salvar a sus amadas y terminar la guerra de una vez por todas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 6

La muerte verde observó a la niña con odio, jamás podría usar esa pata de nuevo, ahora solo podría caminar usando sus patas delanteras como apoyo; eso claro, si lograba huir antes que la pérdida de sangre lo hiciera desmayar. _"Malditos dragones, malditos Furias Nocturnas, maldita humana… todos ellos se las pagarían por haberlo lastimado"_ se repetía mentalmente mientras buscaba un lugar para refugiarse.

A pesar que tanto la humana como la Nadder estaban quietas tras su amenaza de matarlas el cansancio le haría soltarlas en cualquier momento, sin embargo se negó a ello pues ya lo habían alcanzado.

-¡Bájalas de inmediato! – gritaron ambos hermanos, las chicas, ambas animadas empezaron a planear su huida, no iban a esperar que las rescaten, solo necesitaban una distracción.

La batalla empezó de nuevo, la muerte verde aprovechaba que no lo atacarían al tener a las chicas en sus garras para atacar mientras los gemelos buscaban acercarse evitando a duras penas.

Mas cuando Hipo por fin se acercó uso sus garras contra él a la vez que los puños humanos de Chimuelo golpeaban las heridas de la muerte causándole gran dolor. La muerte verde al darse cuenta que no podría ganar dio un giro de barril y lanzó a ambas chicas lo más lejos posible a la vez que tacleaba a Hipo.

Cuando Chimuelo vio a su hermano y las chicas caer uso sus últimas energías para transformarse y salvarlas, Stormfly tenía el ala lastimada y no podía detener su caída. Con un gran esfuerzo logró agitar sus alas y colocarse debajo de ellas amortiguando su caída, batió sus alas un par de segundos antes que un brillo violeta lo rodeara, los tres cayeron a su suerte un par de metros antes que Hipo los rescatara llevándolos a tierra.

-¡¿Están bien?! – preguntaron los gemelos a la vez revisando a las chicas de pies a cabeza.

-(Tengo/Stormfly tiene) el ala lastimada, pero (Astrid esta/yo estoy) bien – respondieron Stormfy y Astrid a la vez.

-Chimuelo la próxima vez avísame cuando planees algo así, tuve que salvar a tres en vez de dos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de como atraparte a ti y Stormfly como dragones sin aplastar a Astrid

-Tuve que hacerlo, no ibas a llegar… ¡Cuidado! – gritó Chimuelo lanzándose sobre su hermano justo a tiempo para evitar que un ataque de veneno de la muerte verde lo matara.

-Chimuelo protégelas, iré tras él – pidió Hipo mientras alzaba vuelo.

El cansancio de Hipo era tal, que no estaba seguro de poder crear fuego, tal vez su raza no tenía un número limitado de tiro pero su cansancio si podía frenarlos, si quería ganar debía dejarlo para el final. Empezó con golpes y mordiscos más la muerte verde no se rendía, incluso parecía que el dolor lo había hecho más impulsivo.

Ambos dragones se estrellaban el uno contra el otro en el aire, hasta que el monstruo atrapó a Hipo por el cuello con su cola y lo lanzó contra el suelo creando un cráter.

-¡Hipo! – gritaron los tres preocupados, Chimuelo quiso transformarse pero no conseguía ni brillar, Stormfly se levantó a pesar del dolor en su ala y corrió hacia su amigo dispuesto a defenderlo incluso si eso significaba su muerte, sin embargo antes que llegará algo raro paso.

La muerte verde llegó antes y aplastó a Hipo con una de sus patas dispuesto a acabarlo sin notar el brillo azulino que lo rodeaba, Hipo se levantó y golpeó su pata herida mientras la muerte verde caía gritando de dolor, el furia absorbió todo el brillo concentrándolo en su boca, 5 plasmas blancos se formaron y unos pequeños rayos aparecieron uniéndolos, con el resto de energía que le quedaba lanzó el ataque desintegrándolo antes de caer desmayado perdiendo su transformación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras 5 días Hipo se levantó en lo que el creyó que era un intento de cama hecha de paja, a su lado izquierdo Astrid dormía mientras que en el derecho unas marcas de quemaduras demostraban que Chimuelo también lo había estado cuidando, se movió con cuidado intentando no despertarla pero fue inútil.

-¡Hipo! Este despierto ¿te sientes mejor?

-Astrid… estoy bien solo… au – dijo sujetando su barriga al intentar levantarse, Astrid rió y lo hechó de nuevo.

-Quieto, tienes las costillas rotas, tienes suerte que como dragón te cures rápido o ya estarías muerto, aunque fue divertido verte ser babeado por tu hermano – comentó entre risas, Hipo se miró asqueado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

-5 días, aunque desde el tercero te has estado despertando pero solo por unos segundos, pero creo que esta vez sí lograrás mantenerte consciente – dijo dándole un puñetazo amistoso aunque esta vez Hipo gritó de dolor – ups lo siento… aunque te lo mereces por preocuparme, todos hemos estado esperando ansiosos por ti

-¿Salve a todos y aun así me golpeas? ¿Qué así va a ser siempre? – Se quejó Hipo sobando su brazo mientras Astrid reía antes de jalarlo para un beso – porque podría acostumbrarme – agregó jalándola para otro beso más – ¿Chimuelo está bien? ¿Y los demás?

-Tranquilo tu hermano se sanó por completo tras 3 días de descanso, los chicos y yo no nos lastimamos gravemente así que con unas vendas bastó, aunque fue difícil entender a los dragones sin ustedes dos, nos tomó horas antes de que nos dejarán curarlos y mucho más para cualquier otro pedido, pero nuestros dragones fueron de mucha ayuda para comunicarnos con los demás

-¿Demás?

-El resto de la tropa y los que salvamos, todos ellos están aquí, en la isla donde nos reunimos

-¿Y ellos no los atacaron? – preguntó preocupado, después de todo a ninguno le gustaba mucho los humanos.

-Al principio nos ignoraban o nos gruñían cuando nos acercábamos mucho pero luego ganamos su confianza, nuestros dragones tuvieron mucho que ver, siempre estaban protegiéndonos y cuando Chimuelo despertó y habló con ellos fue como si de repente fuéramos amigos – Hipo supuso que su hermano les había comentado sobre la participación de los niños en la pelea, sobretodo de Astrid.

-¿Segura que ninguno les causo problemas? – Astrid estalló en carcajadas sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Problemas? La mayoría casi nos come o nos quema cuando les causamos algún dolor al curarlos, incluso nos tomó todo un día convencer a un dragón para que se quitara su armadura de hueso

-Jaja ¿lograron que Colmillo se quitará su armadura? Jaja como quisiera haberlo visto

-¿Hipo eres tú? – Dijo Chimuelo entrando a la cueva donde Hipo descansaba – ¡Estas despierto! – al estar en su forma humana no dudó en lanzarse sobre su él arrancándole el aire.

-¡Chimuelo! ¿Acaso quieres desmayarlo de nuevo? – Gritó Astrid separándolo mientras este apenas respiraba.

-Uy perdón, bueno ahora que estas despierto… puedes enseñarme a hacer ese genial ataque con el que venciste a la muerte verde – pidió haciendo ojitos de cachorro mientras Astrid rodaba los ojos.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice – respondió Hipo buscando en su mente, más cuando Chimuelo hizo un puchero él no dudó en agregar – pero podemos averiguarlo juntos cuando me recupere por completo, por ahora quisiera ver a los demás

Juntos los tres salieron, increíblemente dragones caminaban tranquilos mientas los gemelos jugaban a su alrededor y Patapez parecía interrogarlos obteniendo respuestas con la cabeza. Hipo los miró con cariño, aunque también con tristeza al notar que eran menos de cuando se reunieron por primera vez.

-¿Cuántos perdimos? – pido Hipo, ambos niños lo miraron con tristeza.

-Muchos – respondió Chimuelo mirando a los agujeros donde descansaban las muertes susurrantes. Hipo recordó con tristeza como el rival de Chimuelo había sido consumido por el fuego de la muerte roja.

-Como lo siento Chimuelo

-Ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque peleábamos, solo que lo habíamos estado haciendo durante años – explicó aguantando las lágrimas – antes de que empezáramos la batalla se me acercó y dijo que una vez que regresáramos podríamos olvidarnos de todo y empezar de nuevo

-Buenos dragones murieron por quienes se consideraban más – comentó Astrid con dolor. Hipo no quiso dejarlo así, se subió a una roca llamando la atención de todos.

-Dragones y humanos, sé que muchos de nosotros perdimos a nuestros seres queridos en la batalla pero no dejemos que el dolor que nos abruma empañe nuestra victoria – todos rugieron animados ante ese recordatorio y los niños gritaron.

-El precio fue grande pero nuestra libertad lo vale – continuó Chimuelo sujetando a su hermano el cual aún estaba algo mareado – desde hoy nuestras familias crecerán sin temor a ser dañado por esas bestias, oyendo cantos de nuestras hazañas ¡Siendo libres!

-¡Hoy todos somos héroes! – Gritó Hipo – ¡Y hoy más que nunca somos hermanos! – todos lanzaron su fuego al aire creando hermosos estallidos en el cielo.

Al terminar Copo de Nieve se acercó y se agachó al nivel de Hipo dejando que este lo acariciara, a su lado Bosque y Colmillo hicieron lo mismo; todos agradeciéndoles por salvarlos de aquellos monstruos.

-Siento mucho lo de sus manadas chicos – se disculpó Hipo, Chimuelo también se disculpó aún muy triste.

-Sabíamos que podría pasar – dijo Copo de nieve – es en verdad muy doloroso, conocía a la mayoría desde mi nacimiento, ahora mi manada se ha reducido a la mitad, lo único que me anima es que cuando mis hermanitos rompan el cascaron lo harán en un mundo libre

-Guau, no sabía que tu madre ya había dado a los a los huevos, felicidades amigo – dijo Bosque, a él se unieron los demás con más felicitaciones

-Lo ven, hay muchos motivos, ¡debemos celebrar! – Gritó Colmillo y de alguna manera convenció a los demás.

Pronto pequeños grupos se fueron uniendo hasta que toda la isla festejaba, entre concursos de pesca y vuelo, los animales tuvieron gran diversión hasta entrada la noche. Mientras tanto los niños vikingos se sentaron alrededor de un fuego, estaban felices por su victoria, pero aun así los recuerdos de sus familias pesaban en sus corazones, Hipo los vio y discretamente se acercó.

-Lo siento chicos, ustedes nos han ayudado tanto y lo que reciben a cambio es estar lejos de sus familias, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí haberlos involucrado – dijo Hipo sintiéndose terrible, Astrid lo tomó de la mano he intentó animarlo.

-Nosotros decidimos esto Hipo, era lo correcto, además no te íbamos a dejar solo – los niños asintieron ante las palabras de la rubia.

Cansado, Hipo se fue a dormir al igual que muchos dragones dejando a los niños aun frente a la fogata, una vez que se sintieron solos ya no pudieron resistir más.

-¡Ow extraño a mi mamá! – sollozó Patapez, a sus lamentos se unieron los gemelos y Astrid.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? – preguntó Brutilda abrazando a su hermano en busca de apoyo.

-Si se pusieron de nuestro lado, lo más probable es que los hayan encerrado o… – Astrid se detuvo no queriendo pensar en lo peor mientras intentaba detener sus lágrimas.

-Con lo rápido que llegaron al nido yo diría que no tuvieron tiempo para nada mas – comentó una cuarta voz sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-¿Chimuelo? ¿Qué no estabas durmiendo? – preguntó Astrid algo sorprendida.

-Si pero los dragones tenemos buen oído ¿no Hipo? – su gemelo se levantó dejando de fingir, en su rostro se podía observar marcas de lágrimas pero aun así se notaba firme.

-Salvaré a sus padres chicos, eso se los prometo

-¿Tienes un plan? – Preguntó Brutilda y todos la miraron sorprendida – ¿Qué? Vamos a ir contra toda la aldea, ni yo entraría sin uno

-Iremos de noche camuflados en la oscuridad, entramos y los sacamos

-¿Y qué pasa si nos descubren? – preguntó Patapez

-Chimuelo y yo los distraeremos mientras ustedes los sacan

-Todo suena bien, pero alguno sabe la ubicación exacta de las mazmorras – pregunto Astrid, todos se quedaron mudos, Hipo tenía, gracias a su madre, una buena idea de dónde podía estar pero no era seguro y no podía enviar a sus amigos sin comprobar antes

-Entonces iré primero en una misión de reconocimiento

-Pueden hacer lo que sea luego – interrumpió Stormfly – es hora de cazar, todos tenemos hambre – casi como si fuera una advertencia varias barrigas empezaron a sonar mientras los dragones despertaban de sus siestas.

Los dragones de los niños se acercaron a su fogata y los colocaron en sus hombros, después de todo nos humanos también debían tener hambre y ellos se asegurarían de conseguirles un par de pescados.

Varios dragones se rodearon a Hipo y Chimuelo mirándolos expectantes hasta que Bosque se acercó, claro que con algo de dificultad dado su tamaño y la cantidad ya reunida.

-Ahí están – dijo rodeando a los hermanos con sus alas – Hipo, Chimuelo, ya que estamos todos estábamos pensando en una caza colectiva con ustedes a la cabeza, nadie mejor que ustedes los destructores de muertes para guiarnos

-¿Ahm? Está bien – contestó aun dudando Chimuelo y tanto él como su hermano se transformaron y con sus rugidos de mando todos los dragones alzaron vuelo.

-Saben, muchos nos hemos acostumbrado a esta isla – comentó Copo de Nieve volando al lado de los gemelos – es hermosa, grande, llena de peces y vegetación, ideal para echar raíces

-Es cierto – afirmo Stormfly al ver la duda en los Furia – muchos han hablado de quedarse

-Bueno Hipo y yo hemos estado buscando un hogar desde hace un tiempo – ofreció Chimuelo e Hipo asintió apoyándolo – además estos mini-humanos también necesitan uno, podríamos vivir todos juntos

-¡Excelente! Ustedes podrían ser los alfas – afirmó Stormfly emocionada dando un brinco que casi bota a Astrid – Ups lo siento niña – dijo acariciándola con su cabeza – Todos los admiramos y sabemos que ustedes nos guiarían bien – continuo dirigiéndose hacia los gemelos.

-Hm no sé, Hipo tiene más experiencia guiando, yo puedo ser el segundo al mando – Ofreció Chimuelo sorprendiendo a su hermano.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Chimuelo? No decidas algo así tan rápido ¿Cómo quieres que guie a tantos? Apenas puedo contigo – Se quejó Hipo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Astrid interesada pero frustrada de no poder entender la conversación. Chimuelo voló sobre su hermano y se transformó, una vez que se convirtió en humano le explicó.

-¿Vivir entre dragones? – Se preguntaron los gemelos rubios, antes de sonreír enormemente.

-¡Genial! – gritaron los cuatro niños.

-Chimuelo y tú son muy capaces estoy segura que nos guiarán muy bien – ofreció Astrid a ella se unieron las voces de los demás.

-Déjenme pensarlo – respondió Hipo intentando calmar a sus animados amigos – por ahora vamos a pescar – dijo señalando el mar bajo ellos.

Hipo dio indicaciones a cada grupo, los más rápidos se lanzaron en picada contra el agua reuniendo una gran cantidad de peces y luego los más grandes empujaron al cardumen al aire con sus poderosas alas; en el cielo, el resto de ellos atraparon las presas en sus fauces y luego fueron a tierra firme donde disfrutaron en conjunto su banquete, al final todos terminaron más que satisfechos, incluso los niños que tuvieron harto pescado frito.

-¡La mejor comida de nuestras vidas! – gritó un dragón y muchos lo siguieron.

-¡Todo gracias a nuestros alfas, Hipo y Chimuelo! – gritó Stormfly muy emocionada, Hipo la miró con terror y sorpresa, ella se dio un pequeño disculpa pero ya era tarde todos gritaban en honor a sus nuevos alfas y algunos se acercaban a felicitarlos.

Esa noche la celebración continuó hasta la madrugada, al día siguiente unos cuantos dragones se despidieron pues tenían sus propios terrenos y manadas que cuidar y no podían quedarse pero todos prometieron mantener la alianza con los gemelos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la aldea vikinga Estoico miraba su pueblo desde la colina en la que se encontraba su hogar, debía estar preocupado por ellos, después de todo perdieron muchas armas y barcos en la misión suicida a la que los arrastró pero no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo, el niño que había despreciado desde un principio y que ironicamente los había salvado de una muerte segura ¿Aunque a qué precio? Había visto un ejército de dragones, pero no estaba seguro si serían suficientes contra las bestias enemigas. Casi quería tomar un barco, dirigirse al nido y averiguar que había sido de su hijo, mas su obligación con su tribu lo detenía. Sin armas eran presa fácil, no solo para los dragones, sino para las islas vecinas con las cuales tenían rivalidad.

A su lado pasaron corriendo un par de jóvenes, en sus brazos llevaban el poco metal que aún quedaba en la isla al taller de Bocón, buscando convertirlos en armas supuso. Pero lo que llamó su atención no fue eso, no, fue un recuerdo de un pequeño Hipo explicándole entre llantos como esos niños se habían burlado de él y le habían dado una paliza; miró al resto de jóvenes y adolescentes, recuerdos iguales que el anterior vinieron con muchos de esos rostros y le hizo preguntarse cuantos más Hipo no le había comentado, él había sido tan tonto pensando que era lo mejor que el niño aprendiera a defenderse solo, pero nunca le enseñó como, nunca tuvo tiempo para su propio hijo y ahora lo estaba pagando; ni siquiera sabía lo que quería, que Hipo volviera no era una opción pero tampoco no quería saber nada de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hipo reunió a sus amigos humanos, sus dragones y su hermano, la noche anterior había tenido una idea que creía que resolvería sus problemas y había huido en media celebración para juntar todo lo necesario recolectándolo en un cesto. Ahora todos volaban hacia Berk, aunque muy delante de él pues cada dragón buscaba evitar el olor que la canasta desprendía.

Al llegar las alarmas sonaron mientras el mismo Estoico corría al frente martillo en mano, en el frente Hipo se transformó, mientras los dragones se ponían a su alrededor de manera intimidante, incluso Chimuelo rodeaba a su hermano gruñendo a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a moverse un milímetro.

-¡¿Así es como vienes ahora?! ¡Rodeado de esos monstruos! – Gritó Estoico.

-No he venido con la intención de una batalla – respondió Hipo manteniéndose firme – te pido que respetes a mi hermano y mi manada si no quieres que cambie eso

-¿Es una amenaza? – Hipo solo lo miró fijamente, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti, exijo hablar contigo como líder – la aldea dio un jadeo general, Bocón alejó a los curiosos y se colocó con Gothi junto él.

-El jefe de la isla de Berk, Estoico "El vasto" está presente ¿Quién pregunta por él? – dijo Bocón sin creer lo que venía, Astrid, bajó de su dragona y tomó el lugar al lado de Hipo.

-El alfa de la isla "orilla del dragón", Hipo "El grandioso" – respondió Astrid no queriendo dejar a su ahora líder atrás.

Atrás de ellos Brutacio y Brutilda se miraron sonrientes, apenas oyeron a Astrid pidieron a Barch que rodeará a Hipo con gas, cuando la rubia menciono "grandioso" Belch lo encendió dando un gran efecto al momento.

-Mi propuesta es esta: las familias de Astrid, Patapez y los gemelos, a cambio tendrás mi palabra que mantendré a mis dragones lejos de Berk, incluso firmaré un contrato

-¡No! ¡Son traidores, se quedarán aquí a cumplir su condena!

-¡Son parte de mi manada ahora! Los defenderé con todo lo que tengo, incluso si eso implica una guerra mas – Estoico frunció el ceño más Hipo no cedió – sé que no tienen armas y tu gente está cansada y débil, ahórranos la carnicería y hagamos esto de la manera correcta

-¡¿Te atreves a amenazarme en mi propia aldea?! – Gritó Estoico apretando su arma.

-Ya discutimos eso, los padres de mis amigos y nos iremos – dio un suspiro abatido – no hagas esto más difícil para los dos Estoico… – murmuró con tristeza, Estoico se sintió abatido al notar que su hijo ya no lo llamaba papá.

-Aceptó… tienes un trato niño dragón – dijo extendiendo su brazo, Hipo sujetó su codo con un firme apretón.

Un par de minutos después el contrato estaba firmado y los padres de los niños corrían a abrazarlos, aunque aún estaban nerviosos por los dragones ver a sus niños a salvo era más importante, incluso si tendrían que viajar sobre el lomo de dragones y vivir rodeados de ellos para estar con ellos. Iban a emprender el vuelo cuando una vocecita los detuvo.

-Vamos con ellos mamá, quiero montar dragones como ellos – pidió un pequeño, pronto su hermana se unió a sus pedidos, ambos jalando a su madre de su vestido.

-Hipo – llamó la madre deteniendo a sus hijos – ¿sería posible que nos aceptes en tu isla?

-¡¿Alhiana, te atreves a cometer traición?! – gritó indignado Estoico, más la mujer lo miró enojada.

-¡Eres tú quien cometió traición Estoico! Le prometí a Valka que cuidaría de su hijo – Hipo sonrió con cariño a la mujer, era aprendiz de Gothi, mejor amiga de su madre y una de las pocas quien no lo molestaba, es más, ella siempre lo curaba y protegía, miró a su grupo y encontró aceptación.

-Tus hijos y tú son bienvenidos a ser parte de mi manada Alhiana – respondió Hipo – será un honor que nos acompañes – los susurros empezaron y pronto otras tres familias se unieron.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó Estoico confundido – ¿dejan su hogar por esas bestias?

-Ya estamos cansados, aquí siempre ha sido vivir o morir, mira a mis hijos, mira a estos niños – dijo señalando al grupo de Astrid – todos ellos perdieron sus padres en las guerras a las que tú los arrastraste, tal vez ya no serán contra dragones pero tememos al futuro contigo a cargo, quiero darles a mis hijos un hogar estable, donde no tengan que temer cada noche.

-Váyanse entonces, yo los libero de esta tribu, cuídalos Hipo, se un mejor líder para ellos de lo que fui yo – le susurró al niño, este asintió y tras arreglar sus maletas todos zarparon en un barco pequeño propulsados por los dragones, hacia su nuevo hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres meses después la orilla del dragón estaba bien establecida, casas, establos y huertos hacían sido construidas para alojar a los dragones y vikingos que vivían en ella, todo en una mezcla perfecta que mantenía el aspecto natural.

Los humanos también se habían adaptado muy bien a la situación, al principio tenían miedo pero el instinto protector de los dragones con los niños les dio el valor, incluso ahora era normal que los bebes compartieran sus cunas con Terrores Terribles que demostraron ser excelentes niñeros.

Astrid y Patapez habían tenido la idea de formar una academia para aprender sobre los dragones, incluyendo su idioma, grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando notaron que los gorjeos de los bebes eran muy parecidos al draconis, por lo que padres e hijos se inscribieron emocionados por la idea de entenderse sin importar su edad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien, es hora del examen ¿Están listos? – Preguntó Hipo en su forma humana, sus alumnos más antiguos, es decir, sus amigos gritaron emocionados – empiezan Meadlug y Patapez

-¿Lista chica? – Preguntó Patapez, su dragona asintió y juntos empezaron una melodía.

Patapez: Te quiero yo

Meadlug: Y tú a mi

Patapez: Somos una familia feliz

Juntos: Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré

Juntos: mi cariño yo te doy

-Ok… – respondió Hipo algo perturbado interrumpiendo su abrazo – veo que prepararon una canción para su examen… pasaron la prueba – dijo ignorando sus extraños bailes de celebración – Astrid y Stormfly su turno

La rubia asintió y empezó una conversación al azar con su dragona.

-¡Muy bien Astrid! Veo que has mejorado mucho, buen uso de los tiempos y por cierto, muy bonito acento Nadder – Astrid sonrió orgullosa – pasaron también

-Es normal, ya que Stormfly y yo practicamos todos los días – dijo regodeándose ante los demás, que obviamente no se esforzaban como ellas.

-Tilda, Tacio su turno – dijo Hipo

-Nosotros también hemos practicado – se regodearon los gemelos sorprendiendo al resto y a continuación empezaron a insultarse en draconis.

-Esperen, esperen ¡alto! – Gritó Hipo, pero ellos continuaron hasta que Barch y Belch los tomaron de los chalecos y los sacudieron calladolos – gracias – dijo para el Cremallerus – les dije una conversación ¿qué creen que están diciendo?

-Les preguntamos a Barch y Belch los mejores insultos en draconis – respondieron ambos mientras Hipo se golpeaba la frente frustrado.

-A pesar que no apruebo los insultos esos no se pueden usar contra humanos, a no ser que ustedes sean unos come hojas o colas chuecas – explicó Hipo mientras los demás buscaban esconder sus risas.

-Brutilda si – respondió el rubio ganándose un par de golpes de su hermana.

-A ver chicos, intentemos una oración, traduzcan "estoy hambriento" – ofreció Hipo, el gemelo trató con un gorjeo y todos se rieron – casi, eso fue "Estoy… popo de dragón", lo siento chicos, deben practicar más, ambos se quedaran en el nivel 5

Mientras los gemelos se lamentaban un niño pasó con un terror terrible en el hombro y saludó a Hipo.

-Hola Gustaf, buena pronunciación

-Gracias, hoy en definitiva pasaré el nivel 6 – presumió el pelinegro yéndose.

-Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy, mañana tenemos sesión de vuelo – agregó Hipo alegrando a todos – el tema será "Qué hacer si caen de su dragón" practiquen y nos vemos mañana; Tilda, Tacio practiquen su draconis, la siguiente semana les daré una oportunidad más, no quiero que se atrasen – dijo saliendo de la academia

-Hipo, espera – pidió Astrid corriendo tras el pelinegro – ¿tienes planes?

-Bueno, la siguiente es la clase de Chimuelo y Stormfly así que iba a huir al monte antes de que vengan rogándome que les ayude con los pequeños ¿Qué dices mi lady, quieres unirte a mí? – ofreció con una exagerada reverencia extendiendo una mano, ella asintió e Hipo se transformó y la dejo ir en su espalda hasta el monte donde volvió a ser humano.

-Es hermoso – dijo Astrid mirando su isla con cariño – debes sentirte orgulloso Hipo, tú y Chimuelo han logrado mucho en tan poco tiempo, míranos, humanos y dragones viviendo juntos

-En verdad lo estoy, pero no ha sido solo por nosotros, todos ustedes me han ayudado, me han enseñado a ser un buen líder, sin su apoyo no podría tener todo lo que tengo ahora

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Hipo – le respondió Astrid tomándolo del rostro y acercándolo para un beso, Hipo intentó tartamudear una respuesta pero ella lo interrumpió – tú eres el único que me hace feliz

-Astrid, sé que hemos salido por un corto tiempo, pero tú eres mi todo ¿me harías el honor de ser mi compañera? – preguntó Hipo sonrojado pero firme, Astrid lo miró sorprendida, cuando un dragón elegía a su compañera era para siempre, era incluso más fuerte que un matrimonio vikingo.

Ella grito un "si" emocionada sellando su promesa con un beso, juntos se sentaron al borde mirando su hogar tomados de la mano; en la academia un pequeño trepaba sobre Chimuelo mientras Stormfly reía, en un campo Bosque y Copo de Nieve se lanzaban un hueso divertidos mientras Colmillo intentaba quitárselos pidiéndolo para su armadura, en la enfermería Alhiana enseñaba a los mayores sobre dragones con algunos voluntarios y en las calles niños y dragones corrían alegres. Esa era la verdadera felicidad, su felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Owww es tan triste terminar una historia, la última parte lo hice cortita porque no quería un epilogo pues para eso será la continuación pero si quería que tuviera un cierre.

Con esto finaliza esta historia, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
